


Just one more chance

by Lalawliex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Character Death, Haikyuu!! AU Week, No Sex, No Spoilers, Other, SakuAtsu Week, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalawliex/pseuds/Lalawliex
Summary: Boa tarde, essa é a minha primeira fanfic postada por essa plataforma, espero que gostem eu fiz com bastante dedicação :D
Relationships: sakuatsu - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Primeiro mês

**Author's Note:**

> Boa tarde, essa é a minha primeira fanfic postada por essa plataforma, espero que gostem eu fiz com bastante dedicação :D

Os cabelos negros balançavam conforme o vento gelado batia em seu rosto, em sua face havia uma carranca, a esguia e alta figura andava calmamente, alheio a tudo ao seu redor e as pessoas que passavam por si, e as barulhentas buzinas dos carros. Pessoas passavam por si, gargalhavam alegremente como se estivessem tendo o melhor momento de suas vidas, casais trocavam juras de amor e empresários e trabalhadores tais como ele resmugavam algo enquanto falavam no celular, por um momento Sakusa desejou estar na vida dessas pessoas, chegava até a ser cômico ser o personagem principal sem ter um co-protagonista, ou no caso de Sakusa ter perdido seu co-protagonista. A figura alta logo parou em frente a floricultura criando coragem para dar seus passos e entrar no estabelecimento, sabia ele que não poderia continuar parado na calçada criando coragem então com um longo suspiro, decidiu entrar.

~•~ 

Deslocado  
Seria a palavra perfeita para descrever Sakusa naquele momento, sabia ele que floriculturas são o ponto principal para casais apaixonados se presentearem, mas nunca em sua vida se imaginaria tão deslocado e perturbado por estar ali, a passos pequenos se distanciava dos pequenos grupos que ali jazia, o cheiro das diversas flores que ali impregnava o ar acabou por causar pequenos espirros em Sakusa, nada a se alarmar; calmamente se aproximou de pequenos vasinhos de flores, que variavam das mais diversas cores.  
“- 𝒒𝒖𝒂𝒍 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒓𝒊𝒂 𝒆𝒍𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓 𝒎𝒂𝒊𝒔?”  
Pensou para si mesmo.  
O mesmo estava tão absorto em suas divagações que mal percebeu quando uma figura pequena de cabelos loiros e curtos de aproximou dele com um pequeno sorriso“— gostaria de ajuda senhor? ”- Sakusa foi tirado de seus devaneios ao ouvir a pergunta, ignorante de sua parte seria se recusasse a proposta da atendente, estava no mesmo ritual a um ano e mesmo assim ficava indeciso a que flor escolher  
“—Oh- Sim, gostaria de ajuda, eu queria para alguém especial” levantando-se disse o mesmo, logo viu o olhar da atendente brilhar, levando em consideração a época diria que a mesma pensava que estava prestes a pedir alguém em um compromisso sério. Suprindo a risada amargurada decidiu por continuar com sua habitual carranca e passar a prestar atenção na garota que ali se encontrava, a explicar a analogia de cada flor— não que realmente estivesse prestando total atenção— ouvia brevemente rude seria se não prestasse, mas sabia que a mesma estava a falar sobre flores com signifcados românticos  
“……- Astromélia representam o vínculo forte entre duas pessoas, geralmente são usadas para expressarem a gratidão e a saudades de alguém amado”– Suspirando cansado decidiu que essas seriam a que hoje levaria então pediu a garota que fizesse o buquê. A mesma sorridente pegou as flores e pediu para esperar um momento, pois a mesma já traria seu buquê, e assim que a figura desapareceu Sakusa novamente em seus devaneios se perdeu, se perguntando até quando aquilo iria continuar.

~•~

Nem mesmo os mais efêmeros e insignificantes dos erros são perdoados pelo fluxo do tempo, todos sabemos que desde que um dia a dor da perda iria chegar, independente de quem somos, dos erros que cometemos uma hora isso chegaria.  
A passos agora pesados, ouvindo os sinos da igreja badalar suavemente marcando o fim da tarde ele entrou no cemitério, passando de lápide em lápide, sentindo o peso de cada vida que ali jazia, contudo não era nenhuma daquelas cuja sua atenção seria direcionada, diminuindo lentamente finalmente parou em frente a lápide, abaixou-se brevemente, sentido o peso daquela vida, da vida de seu amado.  
Segurando fortemente as lágrimas depositou com cuidado o buquê, e sussurrou, sentindo a garganta arder  
“–feliz aniversário Tsum”

Seu amado Atsumu, dono dos olhos mais lindos que Sakusa teve o prazer de ver, sentia toda sua barreira quebrar ao olhar que seu amado lhe dava, adorava os cafunés noturnos, de quando Sakusa deitava a cabeça em seu colo, e o mesmo disparava a comentar alguma curiosidade banal que acabou por ventura descobrir, sentia ainda o calor de seu corpo nas suas —agora não tão recente— lembranças, sentia, ouvia a gargalhada ainda de seu amado, como se o mesmo tivesse partido recentemente. Sentia o pesar de suas lembranças se atrelando a sua garganta, sentia o ardor, a queimação de segurar o choro, sabia que não podia desabar, não novamente, e mesmo se negando já conseguia sentir as lágrimas quentes descendo por seu rosto.  
Se sentia sufocado, desde o dia que pegou seu amado, com o corpo inerte e gelado, sentiu seu mundo desabar, absolutamente tudo em sua volta perdeu a graça, não existia mais mundo para Sakusa, Atsumu era seu mundo, seu único mundo.

“ —Se não vou viver com você, então por quê viverei? ”

A tantas palavras que Sakusa queria falar, Atsumu sempre soube de sua dificuldade em se expressar verbalmente, e mesmo assim nunca o pressionou. O mesmo queria tanto o falar o quão preciso era, o quão amado era, queria gritar para o mundo o quão amava Atsumu, o quão amava quando era bobalhão, quando soltava as cantadas ruins fazendo Sakusa se recolher em vergonha e praguejar mentalmente, queria ter dito que o amava mais vezes, aquilo não podia ser o fim da história de ambos. Sentia a dor cravar em seu peito novamente, um soluço rasgou sua garganta e novamente Sakusa se pôs a chorar, seu corpo estremecia a cada soluço, não havia mais nem resquícios de sua voz, somente os sons do soluços que rasgavam sua garganta.  
Não viu quando Osamu, gêmeo de Atsumu parou ao seu lado e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, desde a morte de Atsumu, Osamu e ele passaram a compartilhar uma dor solidária, sempre se viam nos aniversários de Atsumu, o mesmo passava a ir visitar Sakusa na casa dele, sempre levando onigiris, sabia que precisava superar, se até mesmo Osamu estava seguindo a vida ao lado de Kita.  
Sabia que não havia mais seu amado ali, Atsumu deixou de existir naquela maca do hospital, em seus braços, ali havia somente um corpo, sem vida, sem expressão, sem cor; entretanto não podia segurar a amargura que sentia preencher em seu ser.  
Com o resto de força que ainda havia em seu ser se pôs de pé, olhou para Osamu com um olhar pesaroso, o mesmo retribuiu o olhar, ambos não disseram uma palavra, sabiam que cada um lidava com a dor de sua forma, Osamu tinha a Kita, e ele, infelizmente só tinha a si mesmo. As lágrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos, sabia que não teria razão para ali continuar, seu amado nem se quer iria o ouvir, suspirando olhou para o céu cinzento com pesar, e disse a Osamu“-Eu gostaria de ter tido só mais uma chance” viu quando o de cabelos cinzentos apertou seu ombro  
“–Não a razão para se culpar tanto Kiyomi, ele morreu, e não foi sua culpa, infelizmente agora o que nos resta é continuar” suspirou e agradeceu a Osamu e logo se pôs novamente a caminhar, se dirigindo a sua casa. 

~•~ 

Lar não tão doce.  
Não tão sozinho, havia ele e seu casal de corujas que Atsumu fez questão de adotar, para colocarem os nomes de "Kou" e Kei" em homenagem a seus amigos de trabalho, que na época nutriam algo um pelo outro, mas a covardia acabava por falar mais alto. A casa que antes parecia ideal, agora se mostrava tão grande para apenas um, andava de forma desgosta até o banheiro. Sua mente estava longe, estava se sentido sujo, de fato não gostava de cemitérios, o clima pesado como se o ar ficasse denso assim que entrasse em um o fazia se sentir sufocado, fazia aquilo por Atsumu. Suspirando cansado saiu do banheiro logo indo se vestir para alimentar o casal de corujas. Assim que Atsumu morreu seus colegas acabaram por anunciar a união inesperada–ou talvez esperada– de ambos, acabou causando a maior choradeira por parte de Bokuto que se sentia sozinho pelo falecimento de seu melhor amigo, a festa foi deveras bonita, sabia que Atsumu ficaria extremamente feliz e provavelmente choraria ao ver seu amigo se casando com a pessoa que tanto amava, infelizmente não tivera tempo suficiente para viver e ver aquilo acontecer.  
E se tivesse sido diferente? Poderia ser ele e Atsumu ali? Reunidos no altar? Só de imaginar seu amado em terno branco fazia seu coração errar umas batidas, a se tivesse uma chance, somente uma, para reverter tudo, poderia ser diferente?  
Com esse pensamento Sakusa caiu em sono profundo, desejando internamente sentir os lábios de seu amado novamente.

~•~

A maldita hora que decidiu se mudar para aquele bairro, ouvia seu vizinho cantar Califórnia girls junto da cantora, não sabia que pessoas velhas tinham tanta força vocal para cantar tão animadamente, sentiu os raios de sol passar pela cortina fina  
“-Mas o inverno já está para entrar, não deveria estar tão sol” sem um pingo de vontade continuou deitado na cama ponderando sobre sua rotina, sozinho na cama abraçou o travesseiro de Atsumu, ouvia seu vizinho cantar mais animadamente  
“–Gostaria de ter a força de vontade deles” foi tirado brutalmente de seus pensamentos a lembrar que seus vizinhos além de velhos um deles era mudo, com um pulo saiu da cama, estático, suando frio, a música vinha de sua casa, mas especialmente de sua sala. Teria Bokuto invadido sua casa? Não, isso não seria possível, ele nem se quer havia a chave de sua casa, descartou a possibilidade de ser Kuroo pois o mesmo nem na cidade estava, então quem? Quem estava cantando na sala de sua casa. Suas pernas já não o obedeciam mais, acabou por dar tapas nas suas pernas  
“-Vamos, colaborem! Eu não estou ficando louco, não ainda” forçou-se a dar o primeiro passo, sentia seu coração bater na boca, logo abriu a porta do quarto, ouviu a melodia ficar mais alta, a cada passo seu coração errava uma batida. Logo seu coração falhou totalmente ao ver que quem cantava na sua sala não era ninguém mais que seu Atsumu.  
Estava o mundo conspirando contra si? Seria aquele seu passo final para se entregar logo a loucura, logo a esperança tornou parte de si, por um momento desejou que aquilo fosse real, não era, não podia ser real, Atsumu havia morrido a um ano já, sentia sua garganta arder, paralisado olhando a figura loira dançar, seus olhos demonstravam a mais profunda dor. Logo viu o dono da cabeleira loira olhar para si, e um sorriso cresceu nos lábios do mesmo  
“-Omi-Omi já acordou?” havia tanta vida em seus olhos, a pele estava rosada devido o esforço da dança que o mesmo fazia de forma desengonçada, o sorriso estava tão brilhante que fez com que falhasse uma batida. No rosto de Sakusa estava exposta a maior dor que poderia sentir naquele momento, sem disfarçar a dor deixou as grossas lágrimas cair de seus olhos, viu quando a figura loira desmanchou o sorriso e veio correndo até si  
“–Omi-Omi o que houve meu amor, está com dor?”  
A aquele doce apelido, sentido o gosto amargo de seus sentimentos o sufocando, estendeu a mão e tocou a bochecha de Atsumu  
Vivo.  
Atsumu estava vivo, estava quente. Não segurou mais ainda as lágrimas agarrou o mesmo e passou seu nariz pela clavícula de Atsumu, sentido seu calor, abraçou o mesmo fortemente e pôs seu ouvido no peito de Atsumu ouvindo o coração batendo. As lágrimas grossas já saiam descontroladamente de seus olhos, segurava firmemente Atsumu, não o soltaria, nunca mais, apertava ele seu ouvido ainda se encontrava no peito de Atsumu, o mesmo se encontrava confuso não entendia a atitude de Sakusa, mas em momento nenhum decidiu o interromper aquele momento. Sentiu quando o aperto de Sakusa se afroxou e viu o mesmo segurar seu rosto e acariciar sua bochecha com um sussurro baixo mas ainda sim audível a Atsumu falou  
“-Você está aqui” 

Atsumu sorriu ao mesmo e o respondeu 

“-Eu sempre estive aqui”

~•~ 

Havia se passado uma hora desde a repentina choradeira por parte de Sakusa, ambos agoram de encontravam deitado na cama com Sakusa apertando Atsumu em seus braços. Sakusa ponderava sobre seu amado, seria o mundo lhe pregando uma peça, ou finalmente teria cedido a loucura e passado a alucinar seu amado?  
Não, não estava alucinando, ele sentiu os batimentos de Atsumu, ele sentia a vida ali, sentia cada respiração por parte do loiro, fora difícil convencer o mesmo que não havia nada de errado com ele–pelo menos não que desse para explicar– por parte de Atsumu o mesmo insistiu que Sakusa contasse a ele o que causou o tão inesperado drama mas depois de ver que o assunto não estava para ser debatido novamente se deu por vencido. O mesmo já estava quase caindo no sono novamente nos braços de seu amado, contudo fora brutalmente acordado quando Sakusa pulou da cama e o olhou assustado, o deixando novamente em confusão  
“–Tsum, que dia é hoje?” na face do loiro estava estampada a maior contusão, entretanto o moreno o olhava assustado esperando ansiosamente a resposta  
“—Omi, hoje é dia 17” Sakusa demorou um pouco para reagir  
“—De qual mês? De 2019?”  
Atsumu estranhou a pergunta mas ainda assim respondeu a pergunta  
“–Ora Omi-Omi, claro que sim!”  
Quando se deu por si Sakusa já estava surtando internamente, faltava exatos 3 meses para a morte de seu noivo, transtornado Sakusa cambaleou até a ponta da cama esticando a mão para pegar o celular, Atsumu permanecia quieto. Tremendo e gelado Sakusa desbloqueou o celular, marcando exatas 14:56 da tarde do dia 17 de julho de 2019.  
Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios, e seus olhos se dirigiram ao loiro que permanecia sentado o olhando, havia Deus permitido que ele realmente pudesse voltar? Havia finalmente a vida escutado suas preces e decidido o ajudar? Independente da resposta não ousaria reclamar, Sakusa nunca foi o tipo de pessoa sonhadora, sempre fora cético com tudo ao seu redor, e agora cá estava, presenciando seu falecido noivo o olhar, passando a mão em seu rosto se pôs de pé a frente de Atsumu  
“–Tsum, eu preciso que você me dê um tapa”  
O ambiente silencioso fora fortemente quebrado pela alta gargalhada que saia dos lábios de Atsumu, o mesmo gargalhava como se tivesse ouvido a melhor piada do mundo, o moreno em outra época reclamaria, mas não agora, deixando se levar pela gargalhada do loiro, permitiu se soltar um breve sorriso  
“–Omi se você estiver usando drogas poderia falar isso normalmente sabia, teria mais cabimento do que você repentinamente pedir um tapa”  
Secando os resquícios de lágrimas que se encontravam no canto dos olhos Atsumu finalmente deixou de rir e dirigiu seu olhar a Sakusa, que possuía um breve sorriso  
“–Sim, talvez teria mesmo”

~•~ 

O dia passou deveras rápido, a rotina agitada ao lado de Atsumu havia caído em esquecimento por parte de Sakusa depois da morte do loiro, acabou por se esquecer dos momentos em que perdia a paciência com o loiro, sobre as piadas sem graça, e as imitações fracassadas de personagens de musicais que o mesmo amava, mas não se permitiria nem por um momento deixar de aproveitar o seu loiro, independente das piadas. Passaram a tarde sentados na cama assistindo os romances que Atsumu tanto adorava  
“–Ora Omi-Omi, você não concorda comigo? No mínimo a Kat deveria ter dado um chute nos ovos do Patrick, para aí sim ficarem quites ”  
Sakusa abafou a risada ao ver o loiro revoltado pela trama da história, sabia que esse era um dos filmes que Atsumu mais amava, não entendia o por quê o mesmo se estressava toda vez que assistia, era uma trama romântica.  
Agarrados um ao outro continuaram a ver a seguir o que se passava pelo filme, mesmo sendo a 6° vez que via aquele filme, Sakusa em momento nenhum se mostrou desinteressado, estava com quem amava, se a vida lhe deu mais uma chance, ele não iria desperdiçar. 

~•~ 

A primeira noite em seu passado havia chego, apesar de ser verão a noite não se encontrava quente.  
“—Fresco, eu diria”  
murmurou Sakusa a si mesmo  
Miya acabava de sair do banheiro logo indo se deitar ao lado de Sakusa que não perdeu tempo ao se agarrar a ele. Cômico, definiria o dia, para Atsumu o dia foi tão normal quanto qualquer outro contanto para Sakusa fora um dia turbulento e deveras feliz, só de sentir o coração de seu loiro bater havia conquistado ele, sentia como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio, e de fato ele havia, um prêmio que para outros não havia valor; mas a ele era o mais precioso prêmio que conquistara em sua vida, o prêmio que ele faria questão, de novamente não perder.  
“–Omi-Omi, canta para mim?”  
Sakusa fora tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o questionamento de Atsumu, apagando o abajur que se encontrava na mesa ao lado se agarrou ao loiro colocando seu queixo apoiado na cabeça de Atsumu, e passou a cantarolar baixinho.

“ Ever since my dreams have changed  
I'm crashing down like a paper plane  
Nothing ever stays the same  
But, all I know is life is strange ”

“ Don't know what I'm doing with my life  
But maybe there's no wrong or right  
'Cause everybody feels the same  
And all we know is life is strange ”

O resto da noite passou como uma música a Sakusa, aproveitava cada momento, se recusando a perder uma melodia se quer. O mesmo recusou-se a dormir, e virou a noite observando Atsumu dormir, por mais que o alívio percorre-se suas células, ainda sentia o resquício de medo, medo de se soltar de Atsumu um minuto e acabar por o perder, medo de dormir e acordar no dia seguinte sem seu noivo. Por isso passou a noite em claro, sentido o peso de cada batida, cada bombada que o coração de Atsumu dava.

“ Ahh, all we know is life is strange ”

~•~  
18 de julho de 2019

Cinza  
Tudo ao seu redor estava cinza, uma forte ventania o atingia, não forte o suficiente para o lançar longe, mais ainda sim forte o suficiente para o fazer cambalear de um lado ao outro. Não sabia onde estava e muito menos o que estava fazendo ali, em seus pés sentia algo molhado, como poças de água, e em seu rosto pingos de chuva caiam fortemente. Sentia se pedido e um sentimento desconhecido mais ainda sim sufocante preenchia seu peito  
“Omi-Omi”  
Os sons dos trovões preenchiam e acabava por criar um barulho ensurdecedor, via raios de luz cruzar a sua vista.  
“……. Omi-Omi!”  
Sentia como se a cada passo mais perto perto da causa da suposta tempestade, cada passo era um novo desafio, uma grande dificuldade atrás da outra.

“SAKUSA KIYOOMI!”

Fora brutalmente despertado, finalmente puxando o ar para dentro de seus pulmões que nem se quer havia percebido que clamavam por ar, a sensação do sufocamento passou, estava suado e gelado, respirava pesadamente e rapidamente, olhou em volta e se deparou com a face de Atsumu que possuía uma grande preocupação estampada e um copo de água em mãos. Havia dormido e nem se quer havia percebido, deixaria para se amaldiçoar depois, estava muito focado agora em beber a água que Atsumu lhe oferecerá, olhando em volta percebeu que a manhã já havia começado e no alto do céu o sol estava.  
“–Omi, o que houve? Fiquei desesperado você não acordava por nada, murmurava coisas desconexas além de soar muito e estar extremamente gelado, a algo que você precisa me contar?”  
Ouvindo atentamente o que Atsumu estava a dizer percebeu que seu peito descia e subia freneticamente, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, deixou seu corpo relaxar por um momento, se jogando de volta a cama. Reuniu coragem e olhou para a figura loira que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado  
“—Eu tive um sonho, onde eu estava em um lugar cinza, sozinho e com uma tempestade, não foi nada demais, eu irei ficar bem”  
Soltou o ar que nem havia percebido que tinha segurado, deu um sorriso pequeno para garantir a Atsumu que estava bem, felizmente surtiu efeito, viu a face preocupada do mesmo se desmanchar e dar lugar a uma mais suave, que continha um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Atsumu somente aproximou-se de Sakusa e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios do rapaz moreno, não demorou muito para ser correspondido por Sakusa. Após se separarem Atsumu depositou dois beijos em Sakusa, um na bochecha e o outro em seu queixo  
“–Quando se sentir melhor venha tomar café, precisamos trabalhar Omi-Omi”  
Sakusa acenou a cabeça concordando com o mesmo, e logo Atsumu se pôs a caminhar para fora do quarto, deixando Sakusa sozinho em seus pensamentos. Um sorriso contido permanecia em seus lábios, sentiu que toda seus sentimentos negativos causados pelo sonho havia desaparecido tão rápido quanto ele acordou depois do beijo do loiro, praguejou mentalmente pelo fato de ter caído em sono se nem sequer perceber, sentiu seu corpo travado, logo com um suspiro cansado se levantou. 

~•~ 

“–Todos nós sabemos que o musical de Hamilton é perfeitamente incrível, porém temos que concordar que Alexander Hamilton foi o maior cuzão que poderia haver no musical”  
Acenando a cabeça em concordância Sakusa se deixou continuar a ouvir as lamúrias sobre os musicais de Atsumu, não sabia nem se quer quem era Hamilton, e muito menos sua importância no musical —talvez tivesse uma breve noção, já que o nome do musical era Hamilton— mas mesmo assim continuou a ouvir Atsumu que parecia focado totalmente em desabafar sua raiva contra o personagem principal. Geralmente Sakusa responderia “Tsumu, você sabe que não manjo de musical” porém hoje seria diferente, não sabia por quanto tempo poderia continuar a ter seus ouvidos preenchidos pela voz de Atsumu  
“–Tsumu, por que a raiva do personagem que justamente é o principal? ”  
Parou quando viu o sinal mudar, e logo dirigiu seu olhar a Atsumu que estava sentado no banco do passageiro, viu quando a face do mesmo se retorceu em desgosto para logo se por a falar  
“–Ora Omi, o rapaz é um estúpido, casou com a Eliza desejando a irmã dela, e logo se pôs a trabalhar como um otário enquanto Eliza se ferrava cuidando de um relacionamento que mais parecia que só ela contribuía ”  
Sakusa permitiu se rir, sentiu saudades dos surtos matinais de Atsumu, sentia saudades de Atsumu.  
“–Você havia comentado que ele sempre teve o sonho de ser reconhecido pelo país não é? Então nada mais justo do que ele realmente lutar por isso certo? ”  
Sorriu ao ver a face de Atsumu virar tão rápido quanto piscava e olhar para si com a maior indignação do mundo.  
“–Omi! Não! Definitivamente não! Se ele entrou em um relacionamento ele teria que dar tudo de si ao relacionamento, pois ele não estava se relacionado consigo mesmo, ele foi um baita de um otário, queria tanto um legado nos papéis que esqueceu que o maior legado dele era na verdade a Eliza ”  
Sakusa segurou a risada, ver seu noivo tão focado em criticar personagens o aquecia o coração, Atsumu continuou a listar os defeitos que faziam Alexander Hamilton o maior cuzão da história. Decidido a provocar Sakusa lançou.  
“–O sonho dele era ser grande o suficiente para os Estados Unidos, não a Eliza, não acho que ele esteja tão errado ”  
Viu o olhar de indignação crescer mais ainda no rosto de Atsumu e logo viu quando o loiro o fuzilou com o olhar.  
“–A não Omi-omi, eu relevo tudo exceto um Alexander Stan–”  
Em outras ocasiões deixaria Atsumu proclamar seu ódio aos 7 ventos, mas por hoje se contentou ao roubar um selar dos lábios do loiro, antes mesmo de ele se quer argumentar.  
“–Omi-Omi se eu soubesse que toda vez que criticasse musical ganhasse um beijo com toda certeza passaria a criticar toda hora”  
Agora foi a vez de Sakusa o olhar com indignação, mas logo desfez a carranca ao vez seu amado rir de sua face, com um sorriso pequeno continuou a dirigir, ponderando que agora que finalmente o tem não o deixaria largar novamente. 

~•~  
O trabalho sempre fora muito barulhento, ainda mais para Sakusa que era uma pessoa introvertida e deveras retraída, agradecia aos céus por Akaashi ser um dos parceiros de sala dele, pois o mesmo era o único que conseguia colocar Bokuto não eixos, a barulheira costumeira preenchia a sala na qual fazia parte, Bokuto juntamente de Atsumu e Kuroo faziam a maior baderna da vida deles, quem os via de longe nem se quer imaginava que os mesmos eram jovens adultos, murmurava uma lamúria por seus lábios enquanto pacientemente massageava suas têmporas, a gargalhada estrondosa de Bokuto preencheu a sala novamente, sendo acompanhado de Kuroo que logo também não tardou em gargalhar livremente, sinceramente aquilo nem parecia um local de trabalho, ao seu lado Akaashi pedia calmamente para que Bokuto diminuísse o volume de sua risada, o mesmo que nem se dava ao trabalho de ouvir o que Keiji proferirá, viu quando Keiji suspirou profundamente e se pôs de pé, atraindo atenção do trio.  
“–Bokuto-san calasse ou saia da sala, torne isso seu último aviso”  
Em um instante viu Bokuto engolir a saliva e murmurar um leve “desculpe 'Kaashi”, porém o silêncio não demorou nem se quer 1 minuto, pois logo depois Kuroo e Atsumu explodiram em risada enquanto zoavam com a cara de Bokuto, a dupla não conseguia nem formar uma palavra coerente se quer, Bokuto olhava com cara de cachorrinho abandonado a Akaashi, e o mesmo o ignorava, o que acaba por causar mais risadas a dupla de idiotas que estavam ao lado de Bokuto, Sakusa sempre soube da paixão platônica que o mesmo nutria por Akaashi e que era totalmente retribuído, não entendia o por quê de ambos não de declaravam logo um ao outro, já que todos viam, isso se já não tivessem em algo sério a um tempo já, sentiu os ombros pesarem ao lembrar do futuro na qual fazia parte, um futuro na qual estavam juntos porém sem Atsumu ver, a pessoa que justamente mais os queria juntos. Balançou a cabeça espantando tais lembranças, aquele futuro não existia mais, agora que finalmente tinha o poder de mudar o passado ele iria mudar. Não viu quando os pares de olhos de Keiji se direcionaram a si. 

~•~ 

Dia 15 de agosto de 2019 

Fazia quase um mês da subita retornada de Sakusa ao passado, havia se tornado uma rotina agora no casal, Sakusa em momento nenhum deixava Atsumu sozinho e muito menos desprotegido, sentia como se cada passo estivesse sendo friamente calculado pela vida, onde só esperava um passo em falso e logo o derrubaria e o mandaria de volta ao seu futuro sozinho. Não média esforços e muito menos tempo, cada mínino momento ao lado de seu loiro era precioso, sempre negando sair com os colegas de trabalho ou alguma banalidade. Atsumu estava ao seu lado, Sakusa o via assistir erased, um anime que particularmente foi o único a atrair a atenção do moreno, talvez pela semelhança na história do personagem e a si mesmo, Atsumu estava encostado em seu peitoral e tinha o queixo de Sakusa colocado em cima de sua cabeça, ambos prestavam atenção na animação porém logo o loiro se mexeu, saindo de longe do corpo do moreno, atraindo a atenção do mesmo, e logo direcionando seu olhar a Sakusa  
“–Omi-Omi vamos dar uma volta?”  
Sakusa se surpreendeu por um momento, Atsumu nunca foi do tipo de querer sair do nada, levando em consideração a hora, marcada no relógio 15:20 o moreno não decidiu negar e logo ambos se colocaram a se arrumar. Assim que o moreno terminou de se arrumar percebeu os olhos de Atsumu fixados em si, em seu rosto havia um sorriso casto e seus olhos demonstravam o mais terno carinho possível. Na janela os raios de sol passavam e ambos estavam cada um em um canto do quarto, Sakusa ainda o olhava com dúvida, iria abrir a boca para perguntar a Miya se havia algum problemas, porém logo fora interrompido pelo loiro  
“–Ei Omi-Omi, você morreria por mim?”  
A luz do sol batia no rosto de Atsumu, iluminando o rosto do mesmo, que ainda possuía o sorriso em seus lábios  
“–Por quê da pergunta? Você sabe que eu morreria por você”  
Um pequeno rubor tomou conta das bochechas de Sakusa, e o mesmo acabou por desviar o olhar do loiro, Atsumu ainda continuava com seu sorriso, porém agora uma pequena risada escapava de seus lábios  
“–Realmente, foi uma pergunta óbvia demais…..” a atenção de Sakusa fora novamente direcionada a Atsumu, o loiro logo se pôs a continuar- “–E viver? Você viveria por mim?”  
Sakusa estranhou a pergunta, e olhou com a maior dúvida estampada no rosto, não havia entendido a pergunta, pelo menos não o porquê dela ter sido direcionada a si nesse momento, estranhamente sentiu as mãos formigarem e logo viu que ambas estavam extremamente geladas, estranhou afinal estava ainda no verão, porém mesmo o Sol marcando presença no céu sentia que não estava quente, foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao sentir a mão quente de Atsumu entrar em contato com seu rosto. O loiro possuía seu sorriso e olhava com tanto amor a Sakusa que o moreno sentiu novamente as suas barreiras se quebrarem, o loiro acariciava carinhosamente a bochecha de Sakusa, fazendo com que o moreno se inclinasse ainda mais em busca de mais contato, os olhos finalmente se encontraram, agora em uma distância mínima, a voz de Atsumu novamente ecoou em sua mente  
“Você viveria por mim?”  
Sakusa não entendia e não conseguia formular uma resposta coerente, claro que ele viveria com ele! Viveria por…. Ele?  
….  
Viveria por ele? Isso significaria acordar sem os beijos matinais de Atsumu mais uma vez? Significaria não sentir o valor dele novamente? Se sim não se permitiria viver, não teria razão.  
A palma quente de Atsumu o retirou de seus devaneios, o mesmo se inclinou um pouco depositando um selar nos lábios do moreno.  
Um selar que marcava a afirmação de um e a dúvida do outro, um jovem casal que a vida decidiu dar uma nova chance.  
Não existia mundo ao redor de ambos, pois eles eram o mundo um do outro.  
A janela iluminava a junção do casal, iluminando o resto do quarto, iluminava o rosto do loiro que refletia contra os raios solares, refletia com o amor de ambos, que ali marcava presença. 

~•~

Ambos caminhavam pela praça, vestiam casacos leves, o sol infelizmente não marcava presença, não era algo para se estranhar tanto, afinal aquecimento global estava ali para servir de respostas a todos esses fenômenos climáticos. Sentados agora em um banco da praça virados para a pequena lagoa que se encontrava na frente de ambos, Atsumu encostava sua cabeça no ombro do Kiyoomi, e o mesmo posicionava sua cabeça na de Atsumu, e assim ficaram abraçados por tempo indeterminado, via os passarinhos voando sobre as árvores, passando pelo céu e colorindo a tarde de ambos, a paz reinava entre ambos, algumas crianças as vezes passavam por si gargalhando e brincando, porém a atenção de Sakusa fora direcionada a um casal, que ao seu lado estavam, o garoto estava na cadeira de rodas seus cabelos ruivos atraiam atenção e pareciam competir ao céu amarelado, e ao julgar pelos adesivos e os tubos que em si haviam, além de sua cara de cansaço diria que provavelmente era um paciente de algum hospital, atrás de si estava um garoto de cabelos pretos com uma visível carranca estampada, o garoto da cadeira de rodas logo pronunciou algo que acabou por fazer o de cabelos negros rir. Sakusa não pode deixar de pensar em como se sentiria se estivesse no lugar do garoto de cabelos pretos, não sabia se seu amado iria viver ou não, julgando pelo garoto diria que estava em uma luta cansativa contra alguma doença, mesmo assim, mesmo ambos sendo tão diferentes ambos continuavam ali, rindo e aproveitando o momento.  
Redirecionou seu olhar ao loiro que em si estava encostado, vendo o sol bater no rosto do mesmo, deixou um breve selar já cabeça do mesmo, talvez já estivesse na hora de providenciar a alianças para assim finalmente firmarem algo. Teve sua atenção novamente redirecionada ao loiro que se mexeu e acabou por se levantar  
“–Omi-Omi! Vamos! Venha, vamos aproveitar nosso passeio indo ao boliche”  
A repentina sugestão de Atsumu fez Sakusa franzir as sombrancelhas, desde quando Atsumu se interessava por boliche.  
“–Desde quando você se interessa por boliche?”  
O rosto de Atsumu se retorceu um pouquinho e logo um sorriso pequeno apossou os lábios do mesmo  
“–Bem, nunca é tarde para experimentar uh?”  
Sakusa se levantou e logo passou a caminhar no lado de Atsumu, davam sorte por morar perto do centro da cidade, pois assim tudo era perto, o boliche não era diferente, logo chegaram no pequeno estabelecimento que possuía cores quentes, pegando os ingressos o casal se dirigiu para dentro do estabelecimento, e o mesmo foi preenchido pelas risadas de Atsumu que acaba por deixar Sakusa envergonhado, porém em determinado momento o moreno se deixou levar pela gargalhada do loiro e também se permitiu rir do modo desajeitado como o loiro lançava a bola. 

~•~ 

A noite havia acabado de começar, ambos se encontravam no carro se preparando para irem embora.  
“–Omi-Omi você perdeu a estrela cadente que acabou de passar pela gente, poderia ter pedido um desejo”  
O loiro estava inclinado na janela olhando para o céu esperançoso, Sakusa olhava para o mesmo.  
“–Eu não preciso pedir nada, você é o meu maior desejo”  
Com uma rapidez invejável o loiro virou a cabeça para olhar o moreno, o mesmo virou um pouco o rosto para esconder o rubor que tomou conta de suas bochechas, logo seus ouvidos foram preenchidos pela doce risada de Atsumu.  
“–Omi-Omi que garanhão da sua parte”  
Sakusa virou mais ainda o rosto, porém dessa vez para esconder o pequeno sorriso que brotava em seus lábios.  
“–Calado”

~•~ 

No percurso de volta a casa fora silencioso o que causou certa desconfiança a Sakusa, a rua não estava tão movimentada quanto achavam que estaria, Atsumu ao seu lado olhava o céu ao seu lado.  
“quieto demais” pensou Sakusa, porém antes mesmo de formular uma pergunta viu quando o loiro dirigiu o olhar a si.  
“–Omi-Omi, eu gostei muito do dia hoje sabia, para encerrar o dia só falta o meu pedido a estrela se realizar”  
O loiro agora o olhava com um sorriso no rosto. Sakusa estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que só sentiu o impacto e sua visão escurecer.

~•~  
Dor.  
Todo seu corpo estava doendo, sua vista estava embaçada só conseguia ver borrões, vozes por todo canto, ouvia a voz de alguém gritando, seria Bokuto? Mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali?  
A mente de Sakusa não conseguia processar nada do que se passava ao seu redor, cheiro de produtos químicos estava no ar, sentia sua cabeça latejar e algo quente escorrer por sua cabeça, não conseguia mexer as pernas, a cada tentativa uma dor maior passava por seu corpo, piscou os olhos para tentar focar a visão. Virando a cabeça lentamente viu as costas largas de Bokuto, o platinado estava a gritar com alguém, enquanto Akaashi tentava o acalmar—o que não surtia efeito— inclinando a cabeça mais um pouco viu Osamu remexendo em seus cabelos enquanto andava de maneira inquieta de um lado ao outro. Nenhuma dessas figuras era a que realmente queria ver, onde estava Atsumu? Por que não estava ali consigo? Soltando um gemido sôfrego acabou por atrair atenção de todos que ali estavam, logo viu a moça que discutia com Bokuto se aproximar, usava jaleco e seus cabelos estavam presos, ao seu lado se encontrava um enfermeiro de porte menor, Bokuto vinha logo atrás junto de Osamu, Akaashi era o único que estava distante.  
“–Ele acordou, como está se sentindo?”  
A médica calmamente lhe perguntou. Seus olhos por um instante se arregalaram.  
Acidente, onde estava Atsumu? Sentou se em um pulo o que acabou por assustar os ali presentes, não se importava com a dor que assolava seu corpo e muito menos com as vozes da médica e do enfermeiro pedindo para ficar calmo e voltar a de deitar. Nada disso importava, sentiu sua perna estalar devido a força de seus movimentos, mas nenhuma dor de comparava a que afligia seu coração, sentia a pulsação aumentar cada vez mais e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Teria ele falhado novamente? Não, ainda não era nem dia 17, ele só precisava passar por aquele maldito dia e logo ficaria com o loiro em seus braços.  
O pânico dominava seu ser, sentia a garganta arder, puxando o resto de fôlego que ainda tinha perguntou.  
“–'Tsumu, cadê o Atsumu?”  
Segurou na médica colocando seu peso em cima dela, a mesma ainda pedia para ele se acalmar.  
Que inferno, não entendia ela que seria impossível para ele se acalmar? O amor de sua vida não estava ao seu lado, isso já era motivo o suficiente para lhe fazer surtar. Ainda procurava com seus olhos por Atsumu na sala.  
Nada, nem um sinal dele, remexeu se novamente e dessa vez dirigiu o olhar a Bokuto que cobria a mão com a testa.  
“–Senhor, você precisa manter a cal–”  
“–Onde está Atsumu? Onde está o meu Atsumu? Por favor eu só preciso ver ele, não me faça implorar mais do que eu já estou implorando, eu só preciso ver ele ”  
Bokuto agora estava de costas, via as costas dele balançarem fortemente e o mesmo tentar suprir os soluços, Akaashi agora estava a sua frente o olhando com pesar. Osamu nem mesmo se encontrava na sala mais, precisava sair, precisava ir atrás de Atsumu. Com o resto de força que ainda existia em seu ser se pôs de pé apoiando as mãos na mesa ao lado da cama, a dor impregnava suas pernas e seu abdômen, sentia a rasgando por seu corpo.  
“–Senhor por favor você precisa voltar a se deitar”  
Não iria, se negava a se deitar, seu corpo foi de encontro ao chão não conseguia se manter de pé, sentia os braços do enfermeiro em torno do seu corpo, Sakusa não era uma pessoa rude mas naquele momento teve que empurrar o enfermeiro, precisava ver Atsumu.  
Bokuto agora o olhava com lágrimas grossas descendo por sua face, Sakusa ainda no chão se apoiou na maca e com passos fortes e lentos se dirigia a saída da sala, o enfermeiro havia saído para ir pedir ajuda a mais alguém, Bokuto lhe falava algo porém não ligava, andando cambaleando pelo corredor se apoiando nas paredes continuou a ir, olhando de sala em sala atrás do loiro, infelizmente a força de suas pernas já estavam esgotadas e as mesmas já não mediam esforços para lhe deixar na mão naquele momento, a dor rasgava deu abdômen e a angústia lhe sufocava.  
Agora vinha um outro enfermeiro atrás de si, um maior que o antigo, de cabelos platinados o mesmo lhe segurava fortemente o impedindo de se arrastar, não média esforços em de debater. Entrou dentro de uma sala onde um corpo se encontrava em uma maca, coberto por um leve cobertor branco não precisou fazer muito esforço para ver a cabeleireira loira de ser amado.  
Como um tiro todos os movimentos de seu corpo haviam o deixado, a voz não saia de sua garganta e a maior dor era estampada em seu rosto, o enfermeiro agora segurava seu ombro e olhava para tudo exceto ele.  
Os pulmões de Sakusa imploravam por ar já que o mesmo por um momento havia se esquecido de como se respirava, a sua frente, estava o corpo inerte de Atsumu.  
Havia ele falhado novamente pela segunda vez, a vida lhe dera outra chance e mesmo assim desperdiçou, sentia novamente a dor de perder Atsumu, agora pela segunda vez, ele poderia ter salvo ele, poderia ter sido ele no lugar de Atsumu.  
Apoiando as mãos na maca com o resto de força que tinha se colocou se pé, e logo retirou o lençol do rosto de seu amado, lá, com o corpo inerte, gelado, e sem expressão estava seu tão amado. Colocou a palma de sua mão contra a bochecha gelada de Atsumu, posicionou a cabeça no abdômen de Atsumu, procurando por um único resquício de vida que ainda esperava encontrar no corpo do mesmo. Sem batimentos, um grito esganiçado rasgou sua garganta, as lágrimas caiam como cascatas de seus olhos, ainda acariciava a bochecha de Atsumu, na esperança de o fazer acordar, o enfermeiro atrás de si não média esforços em segurar as lágrimas. Bokuto logo entrou na sala, sentiu o mesmo segurar seu ombro, logo Sakusa deixou-se despencar no chão gelado como Atsumu, a dor rasgava sua garganta, sentia a queimação em seu abdômen, segurando a palma da mão de Atsumu sussurrou.  
“–Me desculpe meu amor”

~•~ 

No dia em que recebeu alta do hospital Sakusa precisou ser levado por Bokuto de volta a casa, de volta a mesma casa em que voltava todo dia em seu presente, sem a presença do loiro. Bokuto se encontrava sentado ao seu lado, nenhum dos dois ousavam dar uma palavra. Sakusa nem se quer havia mais lágrimas para despejar para fora, olhava a tudo absorto em memórias, ele havia falhado com Atsumu, ele precisa voltar, ele precisava salvar seu 'Tsumu, ele tinha que ter uma nova chance.  
Olhando sem expressão alguma viu o porta retrato que decorava a mesa de centro, Atsumu ali havia tanta vida, estendendo a mão pegou o retrato e o colocou próximo ao peito, sentindo a dor voltar novamente em seu peito, a dor na garganta se fez presente e sem expressar nada passou a chorar novamente, Bokuto ao seu lado também não média esforços em segurar o choro, ambos agora compartilhavam da dor de perder para Bokuto o melhor amigo, e para Sakusa a pessoa que mais amava. 

~•~ 

Naquela mesma noite Sakusa se pôs a deitar na cama gelada sem o calor de Atsumu, olhava esperançoso para a porta do quarto, esperando ver Atsumu passar por ali, o corredor se encontrava escuro. Segurando o travesseiro de Atsumu, Sakusa na ajeitou na cama. Lembrando da estrela cadente que havia sido comentada por Atsumu, Sakusa sussurrou.  
“–Por favor…. Só mais uma chance”  
Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos novamente, agarrado ao travesseiro de Atsumu se pôs a cantarolar a música que Atsumu tanto amava. 

“ We're in the future, living fast  
Can never make a moment last  
Is it ever gonna be enough  
To love another and be loved? ” 

“ Ever since my dreams have changed  
I'm crashing down like a paper plane  
Nothing ever stays the same  
But, all I know is life is strange ”

“ Don't know what I'm doing with my life  
But maybe there's no wrong or right  
'Cause everybody feels the same  
And all we know is life is strange ”

E assim se foi a primeira chance, levando consigo o primeiro mês.

“ Ahh, all we know is life is strange ”


	2. Segundo mês

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde, demorou um pouquinho mais finalmente o capítulo 2 saiu, logo logo o 3 sai também, obrigado por lerem :D  
> Boa leitura!

Segundo Mês  
Dor já fazia parte da vida de Sakusa, parecia que a cada perda a dor aumentava mais.  
Durante a noite quase inteira Sakusa se remexia na cama, agarrado ao travesseiro de Atsumu aspirava o cheiro dele que ali ainda se encontrava, estava deveras frio, não sabia se era por parte do clima ou por parte da falta de calor de Atsumu, a falta do corpo do loiro em si, em determinado momento a exaustão chegou para si, e acabou por deixar se levar ao mundo dos sonhos.

“Sakusa estava sentado no carpete de sua casa, já não vestia mais o uniforme da escola, a sua frente sentado estava Atsumu, ambos estavam fazendo o trabalho da escola que seria entregue para a próxima semana, o loiro cantarolava uma música animadamente.

' I never had that many friends growing up  
So I learned to be ok with just me, just me,  
just me, just me.  
And I'll be fine on the outside, i like to eat in school  
by myself  
Anyway. So I'll just stay, right here, right here, right here, right here.  
And I'll be fine on the outside. '

Sentindo um olhar queimar sobre sua pele, o loiro levantou a cabeça e viu o olhar de Sakusa fixado em si.  
“–Apreciando a vista Omi-Omi?  
O loiro continha um sorriso em seu rosto e o olhava com a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão. Momentos como esse Sakusa guardava em sua mente, o rosto do outro sendo iluminado pelas frestas de luz que pela janela passavam.  
“–Estas a se achar muito não acha?”  
Bufando e virando o rosto levemente rubro Sakusa desviou o olhar, logo ouviu a risada curta de Miya.  
“–Omi-Omi, mentir é pecado~”  
“–Calado.”  
Sakusa agora já se encontrava com as bochechas vermelhas, a sua frente o loiro ria de sua resposta áspera, trocaram mais algumas alfinetadas porém logo ambos voltaram a seus afazeres, Sakusa nem se continha, vivia dando olhadas em direção do loiro, o mesmo agora voltava a cantar escrevendo alguma banalidade em seu caderno.

' So I just sit in my room  
after hours with the moon  
And think of who knows my name  
Would you cry if I died  
Would you remember my face? ”

~•~

Seu corpo estremecia com o frio que passava por sua janela, sentido o barulho do alarme soar levantou se atordoado. Sua perna não doia mais e já conseguia ficar de pé, estendendo a mão decidiu pegar o celular que se encontrava na mesa ao lado da cama, suspirando e desbloqueando assustou se quando viu a data.  
(6 de outubro de 2020)  
Ele havia voltado ao presente, atordoado sentiu as lembranças lhe bombardearam de uma só vez, lembrou do corpo inerte e sem expressão de Atsumu e em uma rapidez correu ao banheiro, erguendo a tampa do vaso se pôs a vomitar, gostaria de ter vomitado todos os sentimentos que afligia seu ser, sentindo se engasgar com as lágrimas que saiam descontroladamente de seus olhos permaneceu sentado no chão gelado, agora descontroladamente chorando novamente pela segunda vez, sentia que o peso havia aumentado ainda mais.  
Maldita hora que decidiu ceder aos pedidos de loiro, se tivessem permanecido em casa a vida não tiraria seu loiro pela segunda vez. Com um pingo de força que ainda restava em seu ser, deu descarga na privada e logo se levantou, lavou o rosto e andou cambaleando até o guarda roupa pegando uma nova muda de roupa, indo até o banheiro se banhar. Não iria ser agora que iria desistir, se a vida lhe dera uma chance quem sabe poderia dar outra? Não importava o que teria que passar, se fosse por Atsumu enfrentaria qualquer obstáculo, qualquer tempestade só para o trazer de volta a seus braços.

~•~  
Andava absorto em seus pensamentos, sentia a garganta fechar quando se lembrava da voz do loiro.  
“'Omi-Omi”  
Via as pessoas passando por si, imaginava os conflitos internos das pessoas que por si passava. Porquê a vida teria sido tão injusta a si? Tirando justamente a única preciosidade, o único pingo de cor em sua monótona vida, havia sido um terrível pecador? Uma pessoa tão ruim ao ponto de ser castigado fervorosamente? A tantos piores que si, a tantos piores que seu 'Tsumu, não entenderia, se recusava a entender o por quê de ser justamente o loiro, o seu loiro, tantas pessoas ruins, egoístas que mal faziam ao o próximo e justamente o castigado seria o loirinho que nem se quer um mosquito chegava a matar. Sentindo os olhos novamente se encherem de água, abaixou a cabeça e se pôs a andar na multidão.

“–'Kaashi, o Kuroo está sendo mal comigo novamente”  
Bokuto sempre fora uma pessoa manhosa e carente por atenção, porém quando ficava ao lado de Akaashi parecia que aquilo multiplicava exageradamente. De fato ambos nasceram um para o outro já que Akaashi fora abençoado com uma paciência divina, onde aguentava as lamúrias de Bokuto, Kuroo ao lado do platinado ria demasiadamente, o que fazia por aumentar a cara de bunda de Bokuto.  
“–Bokuto-san, não provoque se você não vai conseguir lidar.”  
Akaashi respondia tão calmamente quanto uma mãe ensinando seu filho o que é certo ou errado, sinceramente mal parecia que ambos eram casados.  
“–Sinceramente, mal parece que vocês são casados um com o outro.”  
Ok, talvez havia pensado alto demais.  
Um silêncio se instalou no ambiente depois do comentário de Sakusa, o que fez por causar um estranhamento por parte de Kiyoomi, viu Akaashi o olhar com as bochechas rubras, e Bokuto o olhar com dúvida, logo o lugar foi preenchido novamente pela risada de Kuroo, Sakusa colocou sua carranca novamente, 'oras, o que havia dito de tão engraçado, para causar tanta risada ao moreno.  
“–Oe Kiyoomi essa foi de fude' ”  
Kuroo mal conseguia suprir a risada para formular uma frase concreta, em sua face ainda estava estampada a maior dúvida.  
“–Não vejo o porquê das risadas ”  
Rebateu o moreno, Keiji agora o olhava com curiosidade.  
“–Kiyoomi-san ”  
Sua atenção fora focada agora em Akaashi, o mesmo ajeitou os óculos e logo colocou as mãos na mesa, juntando-as.  
“–Bokuto-san e eu não somos casados.”  
Agora simples frase fez o mundo de Sakusa desabar, logo seu rosto ficou pálido, parou de prestar atenção depois da frase que Akaashi proferiu. Havia ele mudado o futuro? Suas ações teriam afetado o casal? Mas nada do que fizera teria sido diretamente aos dois. Sakusa agora soava frio, murmurou um pedido de desculpas ao moreno de óculos, Bokuto se encontrava discutindo alguma banalidade ao lado de Kuroo e nem prestou atenção no rosto de Kiyoomi, o mesmo abaixou a cabeça sentido latejar, não tardou em se levantar e sair para beber água, porém não viu que os olhos de Koutarou acompanhavam ele, até o mesmo sumir da vista de Koutarou, porém logo o mesmo desviou o olhar, dirigindo a Kuroo que agora jogava água em si, entrando no clima logo passou a tacar água no moreno de cabelos arrepiados também. Keiji observando a cena suspirou profundamente.  
“–Bokuto-san se continuar com suas ações poderá ter certeza que sua mão passará a ser sua maior companheira ”  
Paciência tinha limite e a de Akaashi já estava transbordando. Logo viu Bokuto se encolher na cadeira e Kuroo tirar onda com a cara do platinado, suspirando Akaashi murmurou pensando em quando aquilo tudo iria acabar.

~•~

Kiyoomi jazia em casa agora, sentado na poltrona de sua casa pensava nos acontecimentos do dia, estava a chover do lado de fora, sentia se culpado por ter mudado o futuro do casal de amigos, ainda sentia que ambos se amavam, porém sentia como se tivesse atrasado a vida de ambos. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela campainha de sua casa tocar, suspirando abriu a porta dando de cara com Bokuto segurando uma sacola com onigiris, a relação dele com Bokuto era deveras boa, ambos nutriam uma amizade leve que já vinha desde o colegial, assim como a dinâmica SakuAtsu a dinâmica da dupla de amigos também era bem diferente, platinado era alguém muito animado e extremamente difícil de ser acompanhado pelo moreno, mas ainda sentia que poderia contar com tudo para o platinado, era um grande amigo junto de Akaashi e Kuroo do ex casal.  
“–Sakusa, nos precisamos conversar”  
O platinado estava com um olhar sério para Kiyoomi, sussurrando um breve “entre” deu espaço para Bokuto passar por si, sentados agora no sofá cada um em uma ponta o silêncio jazia no ambiente, Sakusa ainda organizava seus pensamentos, iria abrir a boca para perguntar sobre a repentina aparição de Bokuto em sua casa, porém fora interrompido pelo o mesmo.  
“–Sua perna”  
O platinado só proferiu isso, Sakusa não escondeu a cara de dúvida que possuía estampada em sua face, olhava para a perna e logo em seguida para o seu amigo, não havia entendido.  
“–Desculpe… Mas o que disse? ”  
Proferiu Sakusa, Bokuto ainda mantinha a cara seria, olhava para o amigo com desconfiança.  
“–A sua perna, ela está melhor?”  
Sakusa agora analisava sua perna e tentava entender o que havia de errado com a mesma.  
“–Acredito eu que sim?!”  
O moreno levantou um pouco a calça dando de cara com hematomas agora cicatrizados em sua perna, não viu quando o rosto de Koutarou se retorceu, dando lugar ao olhar áspero.  
“–Quem é você? ”  
Sakusa agora possuía uma face extremamente surpresa, olhava para Bokuto com indignação, 'Oras como assim quem era? Era Sakusa Kiyoomi, seu amigo e colega de trabalho, Bokuto ainda mantinha o olhar áspero em cima de Sakusa.  
“–Como assim quem sou eu? Eu sou o mesmo que sempre fui”  
O olhar de Bokuto agora mudou e o mesmo possuía uma face triste, o que fez a dúvida de Sakusa aumentar mais ainda.  
“–Cara…. Eu sou seu melhor amigo, eu te conheci na mesma época que eu conheci o Sumu, eu sei quando a algo de errado com alguém que eu gosto, posso ser lesado mas ainda penso”  
Os cabelos de Bokuto também estavam baixo, pareciam ajudar a dar mais ênfase na cara triste do platinado, Kiyoomi se encontrava com a boca aberta, não tinha reação.  
“–e eu vejo que agora você está estranho, você não surta mais comigo nem com o Kuroo, e muito menos debocha quando 'Kaashi' me dá uma patada, além de não se lembrar de ter machucado a perna no acidente de 1 ano atrás, cara o que está havendo? A algo que queira me contar?”  
Sakusa mantinha a boca aberta porém agora sua face demonstrava uma leve decepção consigo mesmo, não queria preocupar o platinado, e muito menos sabia como explicar o que estava acarretando a essas ações, Bokuto ainda o olhava a espera de uma resposta, Sakusa abaixou sua cabeça e fixou seu olhar no chão. Sentiu a mão de Bokuto em seu ombro como um apoio silencioso.  
“–É por causa do 'Sumu? ”  
Um arfado surpreso saiu dos lábios de Kiyoomi, ele olhou para o platinado e o mesmo tinha um olhar compreensivo no rosto, Sakusa acenou a cabeça em concordância, viu que o platinado iria falar algo porém decidiu o interromper.  
“–Pode parecer idiotice, e talvez que eu tenha ficado maluco, a vocês ele morreu a um ano, mas para mim, ele morreu ontem.”  
Falava com seriedade, apertava a palma da mão uma na outra, sentia o a palma da mão de Bokuto apertar ainda mais seu ombro como consolo.  
“–Cara, eu imagino a sua dor, digo é difícil conviver por tanto tempo com alguém para depois per—”  
“–Não Bo, você não tá entendendo”  
A confusão tomou conta da face de Bokuto, agora quem o olhava com seriedade era Sakusa, o moreno se ajeitou no sofá ficando de frente a Bokuto.  
“–Eu preciso que você ouça atentamente, certo?! ”  
Bokuto inclinou levemente a cabeça, e logo se ajeitou retirando sua mão do ombro de Sakusa murmurou um "OK" e ficou na espera do moreno começar a falar.  
“–Eu vi o Tsum, denovo, eu não sei como aconteceu, mas eu voltei para 17 de julho de 2019, quando o Tsum ainda estava vivo, eu tentei evitar que ele morresse de novo mas acabei falhando”  
Bokuto não continha expressão nenhuma em seu rosto, o mesmo nem mesmo piscava, olhava fixamente para Sakusa, e o moreno se encontrava ansioso a espera da resposta do platinado.  
“–Bro…. Terapia não é tão caro cara, você poderia ter me falado eu te pagava o tratamento”  
Sakusa suspirou e se levantou, era óbvio que não acreditaria nele, ninguém com neurônios acreditaria em tal estupidez, mesmo que o ouvinte fosse Bokuto.  
“–Você…”  
O olhar de Sakusa se dirigiu novamente para Bokuto, as sombrancelha do platinado estavam franzidas e o mesmo variava seu olhar entre o chão e o rosto de Sakusa.  
“–…..Não está falando sério, né? ”  
A carranca de Sakusa de aumentou mais, ele bufou e decidiu ir para a cozinha, não ficaria ali sendo julgado pelo seu amigo, Bokuto veio logo atrás, vinha em passos pequeno, observava em silêncio Sakusa colocar um copo de água e beber.  
“–Você acha mesmo que eu iria perder tempo da minha vida criando uma história só para fuder mais ainda meu estado mental Bokuto? Eu sempre fora extremamente cético e você sabe disso, eu seria a última pessoa que você pode esperar algo desse tipo”  
Bokuto acenou a cabeça em concordância de fato concordava com o que Sakusa havia dito, o mesmo não teria razão para se auto sabotar a tal ponto, contudo a ideia de simplesmente voltar no tempo a quase um ano atrás para salvar a vida de seu noivo que já havia falecido parecia absurda demais, até mesmo para Bokuto.  
Bokuto analisava Sakusa que se encontrava a sua frente, o mesmo massageava as temporas e os olhos na vontade de evitar que as lágrimas caíssem, um silêncio desconfortável se instalava no ar.  
“–Como…. Ele estava?”  
Sakusa fora surpreendido pela repentina pergunta de Bokuto, o platinado se encontrava com os olhos marejados, não pode evitar o aperto no coração, sabia que teria sido insensível ao jogar a bomba em Bokuto, sabia do carinho que o platinado tinha por Atsumu.  
“–Vivo. Ele estava vivo. Estava sendo o 'Tsumu que conhecíamos. O mesmo garoto que eu olhei e falei “céus eu quero morrer ao lado desse garoto”. O mesmo amigo que vivia rindo das suas piadas.”  
Olhando para Bokuto agora, sentia sua visão nublada, o platinado apertava os olhos na tentativa falha de aparar as lágrimas. O silêncio passou a fazer companhia para a dupla de amigos.

~•~

“ Final de bimestre, logo as férias iriam entrar, a dupla de amigos caminhava lentamente pela calçada, as risadas preenchiam o ambiente. O céu azul que parecia se extender por toda imensidão que seus olhos podiam captar, dois adolescentes, mal sabiam o futuro que iriam ter, conversavam sobre suas músicas favoritas e sobre seus paqueras, bolando planos de conquista que na visão de ambos pareciam infalíveis, quem os via de longe conseguia sentir a aura divertida que rondava os dois, a brisa batia nos cabelos do platinado, o sol queimava no céu, fazendo ambos ficarem com bochechas rosadas, porém calor nenhum impediria ambos de zoarem tocando campanhias de casas aleatórias que viam durante seu trajeto, se pondo a correr logo depois, como dois amigos em um dia normal.  
“–Um dia quando eu pedir o 'Kaashi em casamento você deve estar lá, preciso de ti para ser meu pilar, e se ele disser não 'Sumu? Com que cara eu fico?”  
A risada escandalosa do loiro preencheu a rua.  
“–Ele não vai, pode ter certeza que se tem alguém que torce mais do que eu para isso dar certo é ele ”  
O platinado retorceu a cara em uma falsa tristeza, logo o loiro colocou a mão no ombro do amigo como apoio, ainda dava umas risadas.  
“–Você fala assim 'Sumu, mas no dia que for pedir o Omi em casamento duvido que vai ficar confiante”  
Bokuto soltou uma risada, porém sabia ele que nada afetaria a confiança de Atsumu em questão de Sakusa, o loiro estufou o peito, e o olhou com a maior confiança possível.  
“–Claro que vou, por que eu sei que ele vai me olhar e falar “Oh 'Tsum, eu esperei tanto por esse momento mal posso esperar para passar minha vida ao seu lado” e assim nos vamos nos casar e passar a vida inteira juntos com nosso casal de corujas que vamos colocar o nome de BokuAka, até ficarmos 'gaga da cabeça e irmos a praça alimentar os pombos”  
Atsumu fazia poses para cada frase e falhava miseravelmente em suas imitações de Sakusa, o que acabava por causar crises de risos ao platinado.  
“–BokuAka? Sério isso? Essa seria sua homenagem? Acho que seria melhor Kou e Kei, combinaria melhor”  
O platinado deu um tapa no loiro, e ambos acabaram por rir.  
“–Cara eu até imagino a declaração que você vai dar a Sakusa, capaz de o dar diabete de tanta melosidade que vai ser”  
Bokuto acabou por torcer o nariz mas logo começou a rir imaginando a cena, o loiro só continha um sorriso leve, a brisa balançava o cabelo do loiro.  
“–Nah, acho que eu nem conseguiria colocar em palavras tudo que eu sinto por ele, acho que nem em 1 milhão de mundos diferentes haveria palavras o suficiente que expresassem com clareza o meu amor por ele”  
Um sorriso estava no rosto de Atsumu, o mesmo agora se perdia em suas divagações sobre sua vida com Sakusa, seria seu Omi-Omi feliz ao seu lado? Bem isso era algo que só tempo iria dizer, e ele iria fazer questão para que a resposta fosse sim, Bokuto o olhava com um sorriso também entendia o amor de seu colega pois o mesmo também era perdidamente apaixonado por Akaashi, mas mesmo assim não pode perder a oportunidade de zoar o colega.  
“–Que viadagem bro”  
Atsumu se deixou levar pela zoação do amigo e logo rebateu.  
“–Ora e não é isso que somos? Viados.”  
Ambos agoram riam, porém Bokuto tomou a fala.  
“–Bro..”. ”

~•~

A sala com tons pastéis se encontrava inundada pelo barulho da chuva, o cheiro de terra molhada impregnava no ar. A noite estava deveras gelada, como esperado para uma noite de outono, Bokuto ainda se encontrava na casa de Sakusa, depois da subita revelação por parte de Sakusa, que depois de um tempo foi aceita por Koutaro, ambos agora bolavam estratégias para conseguirem salvar a vida do loiro.  
Havia explicado ao platinado como funcionava sua retornada, dizia que não esperava e que muito menos tinha controle sobre ela, acontecia em seus momentos mais profundos, sentia que era quando se conectava com a realidade, o mesmo prestava atenção atentamente ao que Sakusa falava, em meios a papéis fizeram uma linha do tempo da vida de Atsumu, em sua primeira morte vulgo a que agora não existia mais, havia morrido no dia 17 de outubro; já em sua segunda tentativa sua morte havia mudado para dia 15 de agosto, com base nisso ambos criaram que, do dia 5 ao dia 17 precisavam manter o loiro seguro, pois do dia de seu nascimento até o dia de sua suposta morte o mesmo corria risco.  
Riscando os papéis e anotando informações preciosas tiveram suas atenção direcionada para o casal de corujas que batia as asas freneticamente, Sakusa se levantou calmamente para não desarrumar os papéis que se espalhavam, fora em direção ao casal de corujas e passou a extender o dedo tentando acalmar a mais escura. Bokuto observava tudo de longe, olhava as corujas porém sua mente estava longe, nas lembranças de seu amigo.  
“–Ele colocou o nome delas de Kou e Kei né?”  
As bolsas pretas em baixo dos olhos marcavam presença no rosto do platinado, em Sakusa não era diferente, porém mesmo estando cansado seu rosto nutria um sorriso pequeno, olhava para as corujas com pesar, Sakusa não virou o rosto para olhar o mesmo, ainda tentava acalmar as corujas.  
“–Sim…. Ele havia comentado que você tinha dado a ideia de Kou e Kei, e como a homenagem seria a vocês, ele decidiu por assim ser.”  
Bokuto sorria ainda olhando as corujas, a mais escura já havia se acalmado, a de penas cinzas claras se aproximava novamente da outra, logo ambas se aninhando para dormir. O celular de Bokuto apitou, e na tela apareceu uma mensagem de Akaashi, o mesmo pegou rapidamente e leu, logo se levantou atraindo a atenção de Sakusa.  
“–Bro, eu tenho que ir, já está tarde para mim, espero que não se importe”  
Sakusa acenou a cabeça positivamente e murmurou que o levaria até a porta, o curto caminho fora silencioso, porém Bokuto parou subitamente atraindo a atenção do moreno.  
“–Eu gostaria de ter feito muitas coisas com ele ainda, digo, ele era a pessoa que mais me apoiava, então por favor, se você voltar, diga ao meu eu do passado para pedir Akaashi em casamento na frente dele, ele é a pessoa que eu mais quero que veja, até porque não é justo a pessoa que mais apoiou ser a única a não ver.”  
Sakusa não disfarçou a cara de surpresa, porém concordou, entendia o lado do platinado, se era isso que ele queria então iria tentar fazer, Bokuto colocou um sorriso no rosto e logo murmurando um "até mais" se pôs a ir para casa, deixando o moreno sozinho novamente, fechando a porta logo voltou a sala, onde continuou parado, sua mente ainda insistia em procurar a figura do loiro pela casa, lembrando que não o veria novamente foi a cama, fora um dia longo, sua mente clamava por descanso.  
Deitado na cama sozinho acabou por adormecer.

~•~

A manhã chegou e com ela sentia os raios solares passando por sua cortina, estava definitivamente acabado, grandes olheiras marcavam presença em baixo de seus olhos, além de sentir seu corpo extremamente travado, estava frio, conseguia sentir pois no meio do cansaço acabará por se deitar de qualquer maneira esquecendo do lençol mais grosso, olhava para a janela criando coragem para se levantar, sentia o celular vibrar na cabeceira da cama, porém não tinha um pingo de vontade se quer para esticar a mão e pegar o mesmo, criando coragem abrirá a porta de seu quarto ouvindo If i could fly tocar, dessa vez suas pernas não travaram, e muito menos a garganta ardeu, quando menos viu já estava andando em direção de onde vinha a música, entrando no cômodo e indo em direção a cozinha se escorou na parede ao lado.  
Um sorriso pequeno apareceu no rosto do moreno, e não se permitiu chorar, o mesmo já estava a esperar por isso, só estava esperando o momento que lhe lançariam de volta ao passado para ver seu loiro novamente.  
O loiro parecia focado em ler alguma coisa no celular, por vezes acabava por fazer uma careta enquanto lia algo, outrora ria. A música ainda soava pela caixinha.  
Atsumu acabou por virar o rosto de encontro a onde Sakusa se encontrava, e deu um sorriso terno a ele.  
“–Omi-Omi já acordou?”  
O loiro acabou por levantar e vir de encontro ao moreno, deixando um breve selar nos lábios de Sakusa, antes de sair do cômodo Sakusa o abraçou.  
“–Omi-Omi isso é tudo medo que eu fuja?”  
Atsumu deixou uma pequena risada sair pelos lábios.  
“–Não posso segurar meu mundo em meus braços?”  
“–Que garanhão Omi-Omi, sinto em lhe dizer mas você já me conquistou a muito tempo.”  
Sakusa tinha seu queixo apoiado na cabeça de Atsumu, ambos ainda mantinham o abraço, se deixando levar pelo ritmo calmo da música em um leve balançar de seus corpos, logo Sakusa passou a cantar junto.  
“– I've got scars even though they can't always be seen  
And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing  
Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down  
Right now I'm completely defenseless.”

Os corpos dos dois estavam em perfeito encaixe, o rosto de Atsumu se encontrava no pescoço de Sakusa e o aperto havia se intensificado mais ainda.

“ –For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart  
For when you're lonely and forget who you are  
I'm missing half of me when we're apart  
Now you know me, for your eyes only  
For your eyes only ”

~•~

Sentia um masoquista, parecia que a vida lhe ajudava para logo o derrubar novamente, não que estivesse reclamando porém não poderia continuar nesse ciclo vicioso de toda vez ver Atsumu morrer para ser jogado ao passado novamente, e assim repetir o ciclo. Nem se quer podia imaginar ver o loiro morrer em todas essas vezes, se a segunda vez já estava insuportável quem dirá as próximas.  
A vida do moreno nunca foi cheia de aventuras, sempre fora monótona e repetitiva, quando Atsumu entrou em sua vida a mesma ganhou mais vida e passou a ser mais bela e cheia de cores, sentia a necessidade do loiro em sua vida, contudo nunca nem se quer imaginaria que a aventura que um dia poderia ter seria uma viagem no tempo, parecia até alucinação da cabeça de Sakusa e sinceramente não deixava de cogitar essa possibilidade.  
Sentia o peso em seus ombros, gostaria de presenciar aquilo sem ter medo do que poderia acontecer, mas nem por um segundo se quer conseguia se aquietar. Observava o loiro escolher uma música para dançar no jogo que acabara de comprar, sua vida aparentemente se baseava em observar o loiro, o volume da tv se encontrava alto logo ouviu footloose tocar viu Atsumu olhar para si animado.  
“–Não”  
Sakusa já imaginava o que o loiro iria perguntar, e já se adiantou a lhe dar a resposta, poderia amar o loiro mas não iria dançar.  
“–Vamos Omi-Omi não seja careta, dance com seu noivo sim? Não sabemos o dia de amanhã por isso que temos que dançar hoje, vai que amanhã não temos mais o jogo”  
Okay.  
Talvez ele achasse que não iria jogar mas a frase que saiu pela boca de seu noivo lhe fez repensar, olhando o mesmo que estava com os olhos a brilhar decidiu se entregar ao pedido do loiro, suspirando se levantou e se posicionou ao lado de Atsumu, e antes da música começar Tsumu acabou por roubar um beijo do moreno.  
Primeiro foi footloose, logo depois passaram a dançar Califórnia girls–por muita insistência de Atsumu–e assim se entendeu pela tarde, ambos dançando e competindo entre si, as vezes acabavam por dá risadas pelas coreografias que o jogo possuía.  
Depois que o cansaço chegou ambos se encontravam sentados no sofá extremamente ofegantes, o dia estava quente o que acabava por causar mais calor ainda ao casal.  
“–Omi-Omi, eu estava a pensar…”  
“–Oh, temos aqui uma grande conquista”  
Riu da cara de indignado que passou pelo rosto do loiro.  
“–Não seja tão mal Omi-Omi, vamos comprar picolé sim?”  
Sakusa não queria rejeitar o pedido do noivo, estava quente, porém sua mente estalava a todo momento que pensava em sair com o loiro, e o risco que poderia correr.  
“–'Tsum…. Eu acho melhor não….Está com cara de quem vai chover.”  
Sakusa olhava pela janela, o tempo não estava totalmente fechado, porém Sakusa não queria que o loiro saísse, então não iria se conter se precisasse mentir.  
“–Vamos Omi-Omi, deixe se ser tão ranzinza, vá se arrumar logo logo eu também apareço e vamos juntos ao mercadinho okay.”  
O loiro em um salto já estava indo em direção ao quarto, Sakusa ficou sentado no sofá, sentiu uma angústia em seu peito, não queria sair, nem correr o risco.  
O loiro apareceu na sua frente, já estava vestido, sabia que se não fosse o loiro acabaria por ir sozinho.  
Suspirou e perguntou ao loiro se o mesmo já estava pronto. Viu Atsumu acenar a cabeça em concordância. O loiro andava mais a frente de Sakusa, mesmo que o moreno o pedisse para esperar, andava atento a tudo, e toda vez que precisassem atravessar a rua acabava por se grudar ao loiro, o que deixava Atsumu desconfortável.

Na volta para casa o tempo acabou mudando drasticamente, e leves pingos de chuva acabavam por cair no chão.  
“–'Tsum, acho melhor esperar a chuva passar”  
O loiro já se encontrava na porta de saída do estabelecimento, Sakusa logo parou ao seu lado.  
“–Omi-Omi é só uma chuva, o que pode dar errado?”  
Tudo. Absolutamente tudo poderia dar errado, poderia piscar e um carro desgovernado o atropelar, ou até mesmo o loiro pegar alguma doença e não resistir.  
“–As pistas costumam a ficar escorregadias quando chove, acho melhor esper– ”  
Mal viu a hora que o loiro agarrou a sua mão e o puxou para a chuva, havia sido um puxão brutal e o acabou por se desequilibrar, assim que se equilibrou novamente deu uns passos para trás voltando a parte coberta do estabelecimento, não se permitindo molhar com a chuva, teria questionado o porque da atitude do loiro, mas o mesmo se encontrava agora de baixo da chuva, seu cabelo estava baixo, e o mesmo continua um sorriso divertido enquanto fechava os olhos permitindo que a água escorresse por seu corpo molhando suas vestimentas, Sakusa o olhava com indignação.  
Logo Atsumu virou o rosto para Sakusa novamente, em seus lábios agora não nutria um sorriso divertido, mas sim um melancólico, suas sombrancelhas estavam levemente inclinadas, dando mais ênfase ao sorriso melancólico do loiro, e seus olhos não possuíam mais o brilho divertido que era característico de Miya, esticando a mão para Sakusa em um silencioso convite para que se juntasse a ele na chuva.  
“–Omi-Omi…. Eu não quero viver minha vida pensando no que pode acontecer, infelizmente o destino é incerto, e se tiver que acontecer assim será, por isso eu quero viver minha vida agora, para estar pronto para o que vier, e se um dia vier eu poderei olhar e falar que fui feliz”  
Sakusa o olhava com surpresa estampada em seu rosto, sentia que havia levado um soco na boca do estômago com as palavras do loiro, viver o agora não era algo que ele estava realmente fazendo, havia ganhado mais alguns momentos com o loiro, e nem por um momento se quer deixava de pensar no que poderia acontecer, a risada do loiro logo o tirou de seus pensamentos.  
“–Venha Omi-Omi, chuva não mata ninguém”  
A mão de Atsumu o puxou para a chuva, a risada do loiro estava alta, Kiyoomi sentia as gotículas de água entrando em contato com seu rosto e molhando suas roupas, isso não parecia ser um problema ao loiro pois o mesmo soltava aparentava estar se divertindo, ainda com a mão do loiro agarrada a sua, sentiu quando o aperto de intensificou por parte de Miya, e logo o saiu puxando correndo pelas calçadas, na tentativa falha de não se molharem mais do que já estavam encharcados, permitiu um sorriso surgir em seus lábios enquanto olhava o loiro se divertir tentando correr da chuva.

~•~

O dia seguinte chegou.  
E depois dele veio mais outro.  
E assim por diante.  
Logo passou do dia 17. Não a o que falar, era somente mais um dia na rotina do casal, beijos sendo trocados, carícias, palavras de amor, como qualquer casal normal.  
Era óbvio o que estava para acontecer, o destino é incerto, como uma linha que você tem que a todo custo tentar passar pela agulha. Ou você desiste, ou você continua tentando, e mesmo costurando o que quer que seja que você queira reparar você sabe que novamente vai voltar a rasgar.  
E novamente você vai tentar costurar, assim criando um carrossel, só sabendo girar repetitivamente, repetindo novamente o mesmo ciclo.  
Até você se cansar, e perceber que na realidade você não tem que costurar, mais sim partir para outra, comprar uma nova camiseta, ou o que quer que seja que quiseste remendar.  
Há muitos pontos de encontros para casais, praças, lanchonetes, floriculturas, cemitérios, e assim indo.  
O ponto de encontro do nosso casal principal aparentemente sempre fora o hospital. Era lá que a história terminava. E era lá que nascia a agulha para a tentativa de remendar novamente.  
Ali era o ponto de ambos, não era mais a árvore de cerejeira que marcava presença na primavera de anos atrás, quando uniram pela primeira vez seus lábios enquanto firmavam oficialmente algo entre si, pelo menos a Sakusa deixará de ser.  
Poderia ficar a escrever várias e várias vezes, mostrando que a cada volta mas o coração de Atsumu insistia de parar de bater, ou então aquecer os corações mostrando um pouco da rotina do casal, que antes era cheia de amor mas agora era tomada a preocupação.  
Novamente o ponto crucial de suas vidas se abriam, porém dessa vez quem dava entrada no hospital não era Atsumu.  
Mas sim Sakusa Kiyoomi.

~•~


	3. Último mês

As duas figuras principais se encontravam de baixo da cerejeira, a juventude estampada em seus rostos. Oh, tão jovens, mal sabiam das tristezas mágoas que iriam vir para os assolar, estúpido seria se dissesse que a tragédia só acontecia com ambos, digo, a vida é injusta, cheia de buracos a serem remendados ou de obstáculos a serem ultrapassados.  
Sempre falam que a vida lhe dá obstáculos, e que você precisa passar por eles para superar e continuar, mas nunca dizem como.  
Não há um tutorial de como viver, algumas pessoas acabam por entender que a vida é só uma, e por isso vivem cada momento, já outros acabam por viver a religião, ou retorcer a mesma e a redefinir de acordo com sua ideologia. A vários modos de viver. Cada um vive do jeito que acha que deve, desde passar tarde assistindo filmes em um computador, a se embebedar em alguma festa, ou passar a vida inteira pensando no que está por vir, esquecendo do presente, ou até mesmo passar a vida esperando por alguém.  
O amor é algo simplório, se exagerado demais pode prejudicar, assim como qualquer outro sentimento. Preocupação exagerada? Poderia te impedir de viver, assim como o medo, as angústias, a tristeza, o certo é sabermos a dosagem, sabermos e entendermos quem somos e até onde podemos ir, amor não é diferente de qualquer outro sentimento qualquer, ele te faz ir às alturas, mas também pode lhe causar a mais dolorosas das quedas.  
Viajando ao passado, vamos lembrar do ponto onde tudo começou, de onda a trajetória realmente havia inciado, não os sentimentos nem os olhares que antes desses vieram.  
O primeiro beijo que deram como casal fora debaixo de uma cerejeira, depois de uma árdua batalha que Atsumu travou em conquistar o coração do moreno finalmente havia sido ganha, haviam ido ao primeiro encontro, banal qualquer um diria.  
Era em uma praça, nenhum dos dois queriam apreçar, risadas, olhares, tudo marcou o início da história. Se divertiram como qualquer outro casal, aproveitaram o momento, e quando se cansaram se colocaram de baixo de uma árvore com um um passarinho amarelo no galho. Porém não era ambos que observavam a ave, e sim a ave os observava, em toques sutis ambos lábios se encontraram, o vento veio e com isso levou algumas pétalas que já estavam a cair da árvore.  
Como sempre ficou claro, não existia mundo ao redor de ambos, pois daquele momento em diante, ambos seriam o mundo um do outro.  
E aquele, marcou o primeiro toque de muitos.

~•~

Voltando ao ponto crucial da história, Sakusa havia dado entrada no hospital. Acidente? Não dessa vez.  
Bala perdida? Também não.  
Talvez uma sútil interferência do destino. Depois do que aconteceu na chuva, Atsumu acabou por gripar, Sakusa não foi diferente, ambos ainda eram humanos e tais como frágeis, e em um ápice da gripe de ambos Sakusa havia saído para comprar remédios, e talvez a tragédia teria um curso diferente dessa vez, já estava tarde, as pessoas nem se quer mais davam as caras na rua. Depois de ter comprado os remédios Sakusa fora abordado na rua por um assaltante, e em um momento de adrenalina acabara por reagir, o que acabou lhe custando caro demais, pois o mesmo havia sido ferido, e o assaltante nem mesmo olhará para trás. Com um resto de força em seu ser voltou a farmacia onde a atendente horrorizada ligou a ambulância, assim dando Sakusa entrada no hospital.

~•~

Tudo ao redor cheirava a produtos químicos e doenças, passos apressados preenchiam o corredor, enfermeiros andavam pelo corredor, alguns entravam na sala para conferir algo, e novamente saiam, no corredor uma figura loira estava inquieta, em seus olhos a vermelhidão marcava presença, assim como leves fungadas saiam por seu nariz na esperança de conter que novas lágrimas caíssem, andava de um lado ao outro, jazia 2 horas que o mesmo ali se encontrava, desde a entrada súbita de seu moreno no hospital não saia por um minuto se quer, e nem se permitia descansar.  
Alguns enfermeiros que por si passavam tentavam pedir ao loiro calma, ou que o mesmo se sentasse, porém nenhuma palavra era digerida pelo loiro que nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de fingir se importar.  
Uma figura platinada invadiu o lugar, pelo corredor fora ouvido seus passos apressados chamando atenção do loiro que não esperou um minuto para se jogar nos braços do amigo e lá mesmo desabar.  
“–Calma, ele vai ficar bem, você sabe que nem a pior das tempestades seria forte o suficiente para derrubar ele.” Falou calmamente.  
A figura loira apertava mais ainda o platinado, soluços altos passavam por sua garganta, e Bokuto sentia a camiseta molhar com as lágrimas, não podia fazer nada naquele momento, sabia que palavras nenhuma iria acalmar Atsumu.  
“–Foi minha culpa, foi tudo minha culpa, eu nunca deveria nem ter saído de casa Kou, agora corro o risco de perder o amor da minha vida por uma infantilidade minha-”  
Segurando firmemente o loiro, o platinado o conduziu para os bancos presente ali. Bokuto se segurava para não chorar, não podia perder a postura, devia ser o pilar do amigo, e não desabar junto a ele, por mais que sentisse a garganta arder e a cabeça latejar pelo esforço de conter o choro.  
A figura morena baixa de Akaashi entrou logo depois, segurando o casaco e a passos curtos da dupla de amigos que estavam no corredor, o mesmo mordia o lábio em nervosismo, parou a alguns metros de distância das duas figuras, se encostou na parede e lá ficou.  
Os soluços sofridos do loiro eram ouvidos por todo corredor, contudo o mesmo nem se dava trabalho de lembrar que estava em um local público, a dor afligia seu ser, a coisa que mais o preocupava não era a dê o sufocar achando que a qualquer momento o moreno poderia morrer, mas sim de imaginar a vida sem ele.

~•~

A noite fora agitada, viviam se revezando para ver quem continuaria pelo resto da noite no hospital, Atsumu renegou em sair do hospital, mesmo Bokuto e Akaashi tentando o convencer. Agora quem fazia companhia ao loiro era seu gêmeo Osamu, que segurava fortemente a mão de seu irmão, na esperança de transmitir se quer um pouco de calma a Atsumu, falhando miseravelmente.  
O loiro encontrava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de seu irmão, suspirando olhava com esperança de ver algum médico falar que poderia entrar naquela sala e ver seu amado bem. A gripe não tinha colaborado, o ferimento não foi tão grave ao ponto de quase morte, entretanto juntando ao estado de saúde que já estava comprometido de Sakusa acabara por se agravar mais.  
Orava a toda hora a todas as divindades possíveis para que não tirassem seu amado de si. Sentia a garganta arder novamente, já fungava na esperança de conter, atraindo atenção de seu gêmeo a si.  
“–Era para ser eu 'Samu…. Era para seu eu….”  
Seus olhos pesavam, tais como pedras estivessem amarradas nos mesmos, sentia que a qualquer momento poderia cair no chão desacordado de tão exausto, contudo se negava a isso.  
“–Se ele ouvisse você dizendo tais besteiras lhe daria um cascudo e o mandaria parar de viadagem, sabe como ele é” disse “–Estas a entrar em um estado de ridicularização, está o matando sem nem mesmo saber o estado dele”  
Uma risada amarga saiu dos lábios de Atsumu pela primeira vez na noite, sabia que seu irmão sabia escolher exatamente as palavras para o confortar, haviam dividido o mesmo útero afinal.  
“–É por isso que estou a falar a ti, se Omi-Omi ouvisse isso viraria solteiro antes mesmo de virar viúvo”  
Outra risada saiu dos lábios de Atsumu, sendo acompanhado por Osamu. Sabia ele que a dor que predominava em seu ser era mais paranóia de sua mente do que realidade. Pelo menos era o que esperava ser. Secando as lágrimas não iria se permitir chorar novamente, esperaria seu Omi-Omi pela noite inteira, e se precisar pela manhã também, se conseguiu esperar quase um ano para o conquistar então conseguiria esperar mais algumas horas só para o ver de novo.  
Passando a mão pelo casaco viu que havia uma linha solta, pegando a mesma deu um nó nela.

~•~

Sem lágrimas pelo rosto da noite, assim foi.  
Osamu em determinada parte da noite não conseguia mais ver seu irmão mal pregar o olho, sabia que os nervos estavam a flor da pele mas não poderia deixar de se preocupar com seu gêmeo. Dando uma desculpa banal dizendo que Kita havia ligado saiu do hospital, se dirigindo a uma pequena farmácia 24h que jazia na rua onde se encontrava, comprou um calmamente e um café para o loiro e para si também. Sabia que seu gêmeo não iria pregar os olhos a menos que fosse forçado a isso, estúpido da sua parte comprar um calmante para forçar o mesmo a descansar, porém não lhe restava outra opção por hora.  
Antes de entrar no estabelecimento colocou algumas gotas no copo e logo o girou fazendo com que o remédio de misturasse ao café, desejando que o gosto passasse despercebido pelo loiro.  
Não aguentava ver seu irmão em um estado tão deplorável sem nem ao menos ter recebido uma notícia ruim se quer, imagina se por ventura Sakusa viesse a falecer, nem se aguentar de pé Atsumu conseguia no momento, quem dirá receber uma notícia tão forte assim.  
Caminhando pelos corredores viu Atsumu parado em frente a janela com um olhar pesaroso em direção ao céu, parecia tão absorto em seus pensamentos, não via os olhares dos enfermeiros nem do irmão.  
O vento cortante do começo do outono batia em seu rosto fazendo alguns pelos se arrepiarem, o loiro fechava os olhos mesmo o frio cortante passando pela janela e batendo em seu rosto não causava incômodo nenhum ao mesmo. Viu quando Osamu parou do seu lado segurando dois copos.  
“–Ei 'Samu…. Quando a peça de teatro acaba, por mais dramática e triste que seja, como que a plateia fica?”  
“–Eu não sei…..? Fica triste, não tem muito o que fazer, se acabou acabou, só resta levar a lição que é passada pela peça para a vida.”  
Entregou o copo de café a Atsumu, o mesmo rodeava a boca do copo de plástico com os dedos, Osamu o observava atentemente.  
“–Você vem agido estranho esses últimos dois meses” comentou.  
“–Só venho me preparado….”  
O loiro o olhava com um sorriso cansado no rosto, Osamu o olhou com dúvida contudo, decidiu por ignorar a fala do loiro.  
“–Você é estranho” disse.  
“–Eu sou seu irmão” rebateu o loiro.  
“–Talvez seja isso que te torne mais esquisito ainda.”  
“–Tsc, otário, vai para o inferno”  
Um sorriso leve passou pelo rosto de Osamu.  
“–Te levo comigo imbecil.”

~•~

A manhã finalmente havia chego, com muitas dores e muitas lágrimas derrubadas na noite anterior. Sentido uma dor lancinante tomar conta de seu corpo Sakusa abriu os olhos, olhava em volta com um olhar questionador, não conseguia se mexer porém conseguia olhar em volta. A máscara que o ajudava a respirar estava estranhamente incômoda, e passou os olhos por seus braços, vendo tubos enfiados a si sendo uns ligados a um pacote de soro que se encontrava ao seu lado.  
Com um pouco de força que restava em seu ser tentou se mexer, sentiu a dor tomar conta de seu corpo tão rápido quanto um raio a cair do céu. Deixando seu corpo voltar a cair na maca continuou olhando tudo ao seu redor, as memórias do dia anterior o bombardearam em sua mente, sentia a mesma nublar processando as informações.  
A garganta estava seca, e um sentimento angustiante havia tomado posse de si, onde estava Atsumu? Por que não se encontrava ali consigo? Havia feito alguma merda e acabado por machucar o loiro? Ou talvez tenha ferrado a linha do tempo? E consequentemente afetado o loiro.  
Havia tantos questionamentos por parte do moreno, continuaria em seu surto interno se a repentina entrada de um enfermeiro de cabelos platinados tivesse o interrompido.  
“o mesmo de antes uh?” conhecia o enfermeiro platinado, que na segunda morte do loiro o abraçou e o permitiu despejar todas suas lamúrias no mesmo.  
“–Sr. Kiyoomi, como está se sentido?”  
O enfermeiro passou a o examinar com os olhos, a passos lentos retirou a máscara que cobria seu rosto.  
“–Onde está 'Tsumu” perguntou  
“–Bem, ontem fora um dia bem conturbado e agitado aqui no hospital por suas visitas, principalmente por parte de um certo loiro.”  
O enfermeiro comentava em um tom descontraído, viu os olhos do paciente brilhar ao referir a característica de Atsumu.  
“–Se for esse pelo qual se refere, o mesmo fora levado no começo da manhã pelo o que parecia ser o irmão do mesmo, estava exausto, passou a noite inteira chorando no corredor sem saber notícias de você, creio que logo ele deve chegar perguntando sobre o senhor”  
Palavras nenhuma poderiam definir o alívio que percorria o coração da Sakusa, sentia seu coração voltar a pulsação normal e já conseguia respirar normalmente, um sorriso leve passou pelos lábios do moreno, ação que foi notada pelo enfermeiro que ainda estava ali, que também se permitiu sorrir.  
“–Bem, agora preciso lhe examinar, tenho certeza que quando seu loiro chegar não vais querer estar um trapo, precisa acalmar o coração daquele loiro, não o internar junto a si”  
Uma risada divertida saiu dos lábios do enfermeiro que estava a caçoar de si, Sakusa também se deixou levar pelo clima divertido do enfermeiro e deixou que saísse um sorriso de si.  
Continuaram a jogar conversa fora, havia descoberto que Bokuto e Osamu estiveram ali para fazer companhia Atsumu antes do mesmo desmaiar de exaustão e ter de ser levado por seu gêmeo para casa, e do começo da manhã em diante Kuroo havia ficado no corredor a espera de alguma notícia, o mesmo tinha ido embora a pouco tempo antes de acordar. Deixou ser cuidado pelo enfermeiro, algumas palavras foram trocadas porém logo depois uma médica veio o atender e o examinar mais a fundo.

~•~

Já havia passado uma boa parte de seus exames, o ferimento não havia sido grave ao ponto de uma cirurgia, porém precisaria de cuidados e extrema atenção.  
Sakusa ainda se encontrava na cama, agora estava sentado, olhava pela janela vendo a movimentação na rua, o véu estava aberto e bem azul, mas ainda sentia o vento gelado passando pelas frestas da janela, esperava ver Atsumu, contudo os minutos passavam e nada do loiro, o nervosismo passou a tomar conta de seu corpo, estava ansioso para ver o loiro, queria dizer ao mesmo para não se preocupar pois logo voltaria para casa e poderiam continuar a vida juntos.  
Um enfermeiro de cabelo castanhos veio lhe trazer uma revista para o mesmo se distrair da chatice que predominava o ambiente, se perdia na leitura, era algo banal, apenas mostrando as notícias do dia a dia.  
Bem longe do hospital, mais precisamente na casa do moreno e do loiro, os gêmeos se encontravam, Atsumu corria pela casa se arrumando na maior pressa, Osamu apenas se permitia escorar no sala e olhar seu gêmeo surtar.  
“–Eu não acredito que você ME DOPOU”  
Osamu nem fizeram questão de se estressar, bocejou e olhou a figura loira o olhando com fúria nos olhos.  
“–Eu não dopei ninguém, só coloquei o calmante no café, quem decidiu se ia funcionar ou não foi Deus.”  
Atsumu o olhava com fúrias nós olhos, terminando de arrumar os sapatos o mesmo se pôs a caminhar para fora de casa, sendo seguido por Osamu. Seu rosto já não nutria a carranca de antes, agora nutria um olhar de preocupação com esperança.  
Entrando no carro a figura loira se ajeitava para começar a dirigir, ajeitava o carro e em determinado momento viu que seu irmão o olhava.  
“–Eu quero dirigir.” disse Osamu  
“–Fodase o carro é meu”  
“–Você não tá com cabeça para dirigir, e capaz de bater na parede tentando ligar o carro, e acabar causando a terceira guerra mundial tentando dirigir”  
Talvez um pequeno desentendimento iria começar por parte dos dois.  
“–Eu sou o mais velho, e o mais responsável”  
Rebateu o loiro.  
“–Você vai dirigir com as mãos ou com a sua idade?” silêncio.  
“–Vaza, eu tô indo visitar seu macho não indo me internar junto a ele”  
Derrotado Atsumu saiu do banco do motorista, dando lugar a Osamu que nutria um sorriso vitorioso. O loiro nutria uma carranca enorme no rosto.  
“–Agora sim vamos chegar ao hospital para visitar não se internar junt-”  
“–Calado vadia, ou eu te deporto para o Kita de novo”

~•~

Imerso em pensamentos Sakusa olhava sem ânimo nenhum a revista em suas mãos, já havia terminado de ler. Olhava o tempo lá fora, via os passarinhos voando pelo céu, ouvia o barulho no corredor de passos ficando cada vez mais próximos, não pareciam passos de apenas uma pessoa.  
Viu quando a porta abriu, a primeira figura que entrou foi a do enfermeiro, o mesmo estava com um sorriso nós lábios e uma pasta em mãos.  
“–Sr.Kiyoomi, suas visitas chega—”  
“–OMI-OMI”  
Viu quando a segunda figura loira se espremeu pela fresta da porta que restava, se contorcendo todo para não trombar no enfermeiro, assim que os olhos de ambos se encontraram sentiu um nervosismo apossar de si, um sorriso apareceu nós lábios de ambos, os olhos do loiro já nutriam lágrimas, e era possível ver que o mesmo estava fazendo o maior esforço para não chorar, sentia o mesmo nervosismo de quando beijou Atsumu pela primeira vez. Logo a figura gêmea do loiro passou pela porta, e diferente do outro cumprimentou devidamente o enfermeiro e passaram a trocar algumas palavras. Osamu olhou para Sakusa e acenou a cabeça em um 'oi mudo ao moreno, o mesmo repetiu o ação, logo o enfermeiro e o gêmeo saíram da sala deixando o casal juntos.  
“–'Tsumu, eu-”  
“–Omi-Omi eu tive tanto medo de perder você”  
Agora o loiro já tinha se jogado em cima do moreno, não continha as lágrimas de saírem de seus olhos mais, agarrou Sakusa como se sua vida dependesse disso, o moreno passou os braços de maneira mais delicada em volta de Atsumu, não podia se forçar tanto ainda.  
“–Omi-Omi eu tive tanto medo de você me deixar viúvo antes mesmo de me pedir em casamento”  
O loiro agora estava sentado ao lado de Sakusa se desabando de tanto chorar.  
“–Imagina se algo acontecesse com você antes do Bokuto casar com 'Kaashi, quem seria meu parceiro?”  
Ok.  
Gatilhos demais para o moreno suportar.  
Colocando a mão no rosto de Atsumu o puxou para mais um abraço colocando o queixo na cabeça do loiro, sentia o outro fungar na esperança de parar de chorar, continuaram assim por um tempo até ouvirem batidas na porta.  
“–Eai caras, a viadagem já chegou ao fim?”  
Osamu passava pela porta com um sorriso sarcástico, Atsumu levantou o rosto e em uma rapidez impressionante enxugou as lágrimas e olhou com carranca para o irmão.  
“–Quem?”  
“–Quem o que? Vocês dois ué”  
“–Quem te perguntou seu empata foda do caralho”  
Depois disso os dois irmãos passaram a brigar, xingamentos para lá xingamentos para cá, nem perceberam quando a porta foi aberta e Bokuto passou por ela.  
“–HEY HEY HEY SAKUSA HEY”  
Akaashi murmurava para Bokuto conter a animação, tentou ser educado e cumprimentar as duas figuras gêmeas que jazia ali, mas as mesmas nem se deram ao trabalho de o olhar, a passos pequenos se dirigiu para perto de Sakusa. A sala estava repleta de barulho, Bokuto não sabia o que era silêncio, e as duas figuras quase idênticas muito menos. Aparentemente Akaashi e ele eram as únicas pessoas devidamente civilizadas encontradas ali, sabia que a qualquer momento algum enfermeiro iria entrar e pedir para se calarem, porém mesmo a barulheira extrema não conseguia fazer com que Sakusa se sentisse desconfortável, acabava por se sentir nostálgico, ainda mais com Osamu por perto, já que quando mais novos a responsabilidade era de Sakusa separar os dois gêmeos quando brigavam–mesmo que na maioria das partes ele desistisse e deixasse os dois se matarem–.

~•~

Passou se alguma tempo desde a movimentada visita de Atsumu e Cia. Akaashi e Sakusa conversaram bastante, principalmente para planos futuros, e o mesmo revelou que já estava cogitando a ideia de pedir Bokuto em casamento, já que o mesmo não tinha coragem para tal feito—é claro que sem Bokuto ouvir–Kuroo também lhe veio fazer uma visita, porém não demorou muito pois havia planos para aquele dia.  
A briga infantil por parte dos Miya durou por um bom tempo, ainda mais quando Kuroo e Bokuto apelidaram a briga de “rinha de irmãos” apostando cada um em um gêmeo, o que provocou mais ainda a algazarra.  
Quando Akaashi se afastou na tentativa de puxar assunto–e chamar a atenção de Kuroo e Bokuto– com os gêmeos, Sakusa chamou Bokuto para vir para perto de si, era agora ou nunca, precisava pedir ao amigo o desejo do Bokuto do passado.  
“–O que foi Omi?”  
“–Você já pensou em pedir o Akaashi em casamento?”  
O rosto de Bokuto expressava dúvida, porém o mesmo também possuía as bochechas rosadas.  
“–A onde você quer chegar?”  
Uma risada nervosa escapou dos lábios de Bokuto, Sakusa mantinha um olhar sério.  
“–Não sei, digo, é se no amanhã o 'Tsumu não tiver aqui? Entende aonde quero chegar?”  
“–É por que ele não estaria omi?”  
Maldita mentalidade de Bokuto em questionar tudo e todos a sua volta.  
“–Só faça o que eu digo certo? Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que Akaashi lhe retribui, então talvez seja melhor adiantar logo isso ao invés de ficar adiando cada vez mais, você não acha?”  
Com um olhar rápido Sakusa olhou para Akaashi, o mesmo estava distraído conversando com Kuroo e um dos gêmeos, voltando seu olhar a Bokuto viu que o mesmo não tinha mais um olhar de dúvida mais sim como se estivesse bolando o maior dos planos, teria que agradecer a todas as divindades por Bokuto ser uma criança em um corpo de um adulto, pois assim poderia de deixar levar tão fácil quanto uma.  
“–Porque eu nunca pensei nisso? Faz sentido omi” disse  
“–Porque é você.”  
“–Como assim?” perguntou  
Sakusa balançou a cabeça e colocou um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.  
“–Esquece.”

~•~

Havia se passado algumas horas, a noite já havia chegado aos céus, e as estrelas já marcavam presença no céu, todos haviam ido embora, exceto por Atsumu, o mesmo travava uma luta contra a janela, na esperança de abrir a mesma, ação que falhava a cada tentativa.  
Com um supapo deverás grandes a janela abriu, causando um baque alto, deu um suspiro alto, vindo de Atsumu não esperava que o mesmo conseguisse abrir a janela normalmente.  
Sentiu o ar gelado passar pela janela e entrar ao quarto, os cabelos de Atsumu se mexiam devido a brisa, e o mesmo agora olhava para Sakusa.  
“–Eu disse que abriria não disse Omi-Omi?” disse com um sorriso nós lábios  
“–Devo lhe dizer que nunca duvidei da sua capacidade de destruir uma janela em uma tentativa de abrir.”  
“–Ora omi-omi não seja mal, eu abri certo? Agora quem vai fechar já é outra história”  
Se encostando na maca deixou sua cabeça se inclinar, e acabando por olhar para o teto no processo, não que fosse atrativo olhar um teto branco e imaginar todos os tipos de germes e doenças que poderiam está ali, porém os últimos dias haviam sido muito turbulentos para si, e nem se quer havia tido tempo para refletir sobre sua vida.  
“–Ei, Omi-Omi….”  
Desviando seu olhar do teto e dirigindo a figura loira que estava ainda inclinado na janela, porém com o olhar em si.  
“–Você acha que é possível comprar uma estrela?”  
O rosto de Sakusa se retorceu.  
“–Isso seria impossível”  
Se esticando um pouco inclinou a cabeça para  
tentar olhar pela janela para o céu.  
“–E por que você acha isso, Omi-Omi...?”  
“–Por mais que você queira roubar o brilho de uma, você sempre vai ser levado a entender que é impossível, pois estrelas sempre pertencerão ao céu.”  
“–É, você está certo”  
Seu olhar se dirigiu a figura loira, o mesmo saiu da janela e veio para o seu lado sentar consigo.  
“–Porém, agora a minha estrela precisa descansar, amanhã vai ser um dia e tanto, precisa estar 100% bem para voltarmos a casa certo?”  
Atsumu ajudava a Sakusa a se deitar na cama para não exigir tanto de ser corpo de acabar por machucar mais ainda o ferimento, sentia o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo, agarrou a mão de Atsumu que sentava na poltrona ao lado.  
“–Você vai continuar aqui certo?”  
Atsumu acenou a cabeça positivamente e agarrou mais firmemente a mão de Sakusa. Se deixando levar pelo cansaço Sakusa permitiu seus olhos de se fecharem e assim acabar por entrar no mundo dos sonhos, não sem antes ouvir Atsumu dizer.  
“–Eu sempre vou estar aqui”

~•~

Quando Sakusa conheceu Atsumu pela primeira vez, sabia que uma vez que o loiro entrasse em sua vida, mudaria a mesma, a única dúvida que assolava seu ser era a de pensar se seria para melhor ou para pior, passou um tempo se renegando e renegando seus sentimentos silenciosamente pelo loiro, não queria que ele entrasse em sua vida, que fizesse parte de seus dias, e tal como de sua vida, pois o medo predominava seu ser. Porém tal como é impossível impedir o sol de nascer, foi impossível de continuar com a barreira que foi erguida por si para impedir que a consequência de seus sentimentos entrasse em sua vida. Não demorou nem um ano se quer, quando menos viu Atsumu já fazia parte de seus dias tanto quanto o sol que nascia nos horizontes marcando cada dia novo que começava, porém assim como sabia que o sol tinha que se por uma hora e sair de seus dias, um dia Atsumu também iria.

A sua volta tudo se encontrava silencioso, até demais. A maca do hospital não se encontrava mais tão desconfortável, e parecia até que quente demais, e seu corpo também não parecia doer a cada movimento que fazia.  
Ainda estava grogue por causa do sono, causado pelos remédios talvez? Não sabia; não conseguia ouvir os barulhos da máquina que havia no mesmo cômodo que si, e nem sentia os tubos mais em sua pele. O dia estava frio, muito frio, não se lembrava do clima estar tão frio assim.  
Com um resto de força que havia em seu ser abriu os olhos, enfim tendo a confirmação que não estava mais no hospital, estava em sua cama no seu quarto. Levantou em um pulo, sentia sua visão embaçar causada pela ação rápida, olhava ao redor vendo o ambiente extremamente silencioso, deu o primeiro passo e sentiu sua perna falhar e acabar por quase cair no chão, apoiando a mão na cama saiu do cômodo em uma ligeira carreira, sentia seu coração falhar a cada batida, e o ar ficar cada vez mais difícil de entrar em seus pulmões.  
“–'TSUMU??”  
Chamou em plenos pulmões na vã esperança de achar o loiro pela casa. Silêncio, nenhuma palavra.  
Andando pelo corredor chegou até a cozinha não vendo a presença do loiro ali começou a sentir o aperto no peito, chegou a sala sua única esperança, também não estava lá.  
A frustração já tomava conta de seu corpo, sentia novamente o peso de suas ações em seu corpo, seu coração mal fazia esforço para bater, e seus pulmões clamavam cada vez mais por ar, não se importava com isso, sentia o embrulho no estômago, a única coisa que rondava sua cabeça era onde foi a maldita hora que errou, Atsumu não se feriu, e tal menos morreu antes ou no dia 17, não entendia o porquê de estar naquele ciclo novamente. Em plena frustração acabou bater na mesinha ao seu lado, deixando cair um retrato, não se importava o retrato era o menor dos problemas agora, deixando seu corpo despencar no chão começou a chorar novamente, sentia o gosto amargo em sua boca, as memórias do suposto "dia anterior" vinham em sua mente cada vez mais forte, sentia que a cada frase, a cada cena que havia presenciado lhe causava uma dosagem maior de dor em seu peito, já não fazia questão de ver que horas eram ou ver se estava atrasado para o trabalho, não queria saber do mundo ao seu redor, pois novamente havia perdido seu mundo.  
Ouvia em sua mente a voz de Atsumu no dia que para ele era "anterior".  
“eu sempre vou estar aqui.” então por que não estava agora?

~•~

O resto do dia passou como uma tortura para Sakusa, não havia saído de casa e muito menos fazia questão de sair, recebeu diversas mensagens de seus amigos, perguntando o motivo por não ter ido ao trabalho, não se deu trabalho de responder, não havia chorado pelo resto do dia, mas a frustração foi a sua maior companheiras, em determinado momento do dia acabou por se descontrolar, mas logo tratou de se silenciar, não mudaria nada quebrar tudo ao seu redor só para descontar sua frustração.  
Havia pesquisado diversos artigos sobre vida e morte, sabia que aquilo seria a coisa mais inútil que iria fazer naquele dia, pois artigo nenhum seria "como impedir que meu noivo morra voltando no tempo", e talvez sua frustração tivesse aumentado ainda mais.  
Sua vida em menos de três meses havia virado um fluxo maluco de uma correnteza, que só insistia em o levar para o fundo, e por mais que nadasse sentia que nunca conseguiria alcançar a areia, se sentia um completo otário. Não só por não conseguir salvar seu loiro, contudo por não entender o motivo daquele tudo, em momento nenhum a vida de uma pessoa com mudaria e seria jogado ao passado por nada? Havia um motivo, e talvez seria ele o cego de não enxergar? Ou talvez só se negava a ver o que realmente havia sido destinado a você?  
Seus pensamentos estavam tão embaralhados quanto uma livraria velha e esquecida, precisava respirar um pouco de ar mas no fundo se negava a sair da cama, viu quando o celular passou a vibrar, esticando um pouco o pescoço viu que na tela mostrava o nome de Bokuto, acompanhado das varias chamadas perdidas e das diversas mensagens que tanto ele quanto as outras duas pessoas que acompanhavam Bokuto.  
Sentia se de fato um otário por preocupar tanto seu amigo, havia sido um grande fardo a Bokuto nessas linhas do tempo, e admitia isso, infelizmente não conseguia mudar isso, talvez devesse deixar de ser um completo otário e retornar as ligações do amigo.  
Tomando fôlego ergueu a mão e pegou o celular que estava na mesa ao lado, abrindo o chat de conversa de Bokuto viu que o mesmo lhe bombardeou de mensagens.

“Bro, você tá bem?  
Omi o que está havendo você não é de faltar?  
Tá doente cara? Pensei que animais não adoeciam”  
Filho de uma.…  
“Cara, porque 'cê não responde? ”

Haviam outras mensagens que seguiam o mesmo ritmo dessas, sobre lhe perguntar se está bem ou se algo aconteceu, tomando fôlego respondeu um breve "preciso conversar com você", não demorou muito para a confirmação chegar por parte do platinado.  
Desligou o celular e foi até a cozinha, iria fazer um chá para si mesmo, não conseguia pregar o olho, talvez se tomasse algo conseguisse pelo menos descansar por algumas horas antes do dia seguinte chegar.  
Passou pelo quadro quebrado que havia caído na crise mais cedo, os cacos de vidro se espalhavam pelo chão, daria uma bela metáfora se comparasse aquilo com seu estado mental que estaria tão despedaçado quanto aqueles cacos, contigo agora não seria a hora certa, não de abaixou como esperado para recolher os cacos e muito menos colocou o quadro de volta no lugar, somente passou por ele tomando cuidado para não se machucar já que estava de pés descalços.  
Passou boa parte do tempo na cozinha vendo o chá fumegante em suas mãos enquanto ponderava sobre a casa vazia e escura.

~•~

O dia seguinte ele já sabia que chegaria, mas não que seria tão doloroso acordar, sentia deus ossos estalarem conforme se movimentava indo começar seu dia, tudo estava tão rotineiro, tão sem cor.  
Deveria já ter se habituado a isso, mas ainda não conseguia tirar sua frustração de si.  
O tempo estava frio, e não havia nem se quer presença do sol no céu, estava cinza e com cara de que iria chover mais tarde.  
Se agasalhando bem se pôs a andar pela tão costumeira rua, passando por todas aquelas pessoas parou em frente a floricultura que havia comprado as flores no começo de tudo isso, via a figura da garota loira que um dia lhe atenderá andando pela loja e ajeitando as flores, pegando um pouco de fôlego entrou na lojinha, ouviu o sininho tocar assim que entrou, atraindo a atenção da garota loira que veio até si.  
“–Bom dia senhor vai precisar de ajuda?”  
A garota sorria docilmente ao adulto que se encontrava em sua frente.  
“–Astromelias, eu quero um buquê delas”  
Disse sem muito ânimo.  
“–Boa escolha! Sabia que Astromélias represent—”  
“–O vínculo forte entre duas pessoas…. Sim eu já sei, não é a primeira vez comprando elas.”  
Um pouco rude da sua parte interromper a jovem garota, mas não podia continuar naquela conversa por muito tempo, viu a cara de surpresa da atendente olhar para si, sussurrando um "okay espere um momento" a garota saiu, provavelmente indo fazer o buquê. Ficou encostado a parede esperando a garota voltar com suas flores, talvez depois do trabalho pediria para Bokuto vir consigo fazer uma visita a Atsumu, ou melhor, a memória dele.

~•~

Realidade nenhuma iria alterar o fogo que Bokuto e Kuroo tem.  
Mesmo sem entrar no estabelecimento ouvia o barulho das vozes dos dois, não duvidava de um dia visitar o outro lado do mundo e de lá conseguir ouvir o barulho que a dupla é capaz de fazer. Nem mesmo o melhor dos bombeiros apagaria o fogo desses dois, ou talvez no caso de Bokuto um certo moreno conseguisse pelo menos aquietar um pouco. Mas agora Kuroo? Nem o fogo do inferno se comparava a ele.  
A cada passo que dava sentia seus ouvidos zumbirem mais ainda, devido a tamanho barulho estabelecido no local, céus onde ele fora se meter quando criou amizades com tais seres.  
Assim que abriu a porta viu as três figuras olhando para si, um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no local, segurava o buquê fortemente, e ainda olhava para as figuras a sua frente, Kuroo olhava para Bokuto que olhava para Kuroo e depois para Sakusa, Akaashi variava o olhar entre os três, e assim permaneceu por um longo e demorado minuto.  
“–Vai pedir alguém em casamento Omi?”  
Ouch.  
“–A pessoa que se casar com Sakusa tem seu lugar reservado no céu”  
Ouch, porém não tinha entendido o motivo da piada naquele momento?  
Akaashi só bastou olhar para Bokuto que o mesmo cessou as risadas, parecia que somente o moreno de óculos percebia que havia algo estranho ali, viu o olhar de Bokuto o olhar esperançoso esperando a resposta ácida de Sakusa, que não veio.  
Agora o clima estava extremamente tenso, Sakusa não havia dado um pio se quer, e sentia o olhar das três figuras fixados em si, viu quando Akaashi tossiu, atraindo atenção dos outros três.  
“–Acho melhor começarmos de novo certo?”  
Entrando na sala e indo direto ao seu olhar viu agora somente o olhar de Akaashi pregado em si, agora Bokuto já se distraia conversando sobre alguma banalidade com Kuroo, colocava as flores sobre a mesa atrás de si, e de posicionava para começar seu trabalho.  
Viu quando seu celular apitou, aparecendo na tela a mensagem de Bokuto.  
“Nós precisamos conversar”  
Levantou o olhar e viu que o mesmo olhava para si, acenou uma breve concordância sem dar uma palavra, continuou quieto pelo resto dia esperando o dia acabar. Os olhos de Akaashi ainda permaneciam em si expressando uma grande preocupação.

~•~

Assim que seu expediente havia acabado reuniu suas coisas e despediu se de quem se encontrava consigo na sala, pegou o buquê com cuidado e saiu apressadamente, atrás ainda na sala Bokuto reunia suas coisas em uma pressa enorme, deu um olhar para Akaashi, uma conversa muda entre os dois, Akaashi deu um pequeno aceno Bokuto, o platinado deu um pequeno selinho no moreno e murmurou um "te vejo mais tarde" e saiu apressadamente da sala, Akaashi reunia com mais calma as coisas e logo ouviu Kuroo.  
“–Eca, viados”  
O moreno explodia em risada da carranca que aparecia no rosto do moreno de óculos, logo recebendo um tapa do mesmo, falando um "Poxa 'Kaashi..".

Mais a frente a figura de Bokuto saia com pressa do estabelecimento, assim que chegou a rua viu a figura morena e esguia de Sakusa indo para o lado contrário de onde seria sua casa, dando uma pequena carreira logo alcançou Kiyoomi, colocando a mão em seu ombro atraiu a atenção do moreno que não deixou de caminhar, mas agora tinha seus olhos voltados para o platinado.  
“–Cara, o que está pegando?”  
“–Você sabe exatamente o que está pegando Bokuto, não é a primeira vez e muito menos a última que nós passamos por isso, o que não dá é ter que ficar ouvindo toda santa vez a mesma pergunta”  
O olhar do platinado se encontrava em pura confusão, não havia processado nem metade da frase falada pelo moreno, que se encontrava com um olhar ácido enquanto esfregava suas tempôras.  
“–Não…”  
A face de Sakusa havia de levantando e agora olhava para si.  
“–Eu não sei o que está pegando cara, mas nós precisamos conversar.”  
Agarrando o ombro de Sakusa agora o platinado puxava o mesmo com deveras pressa pela calçada, acabavam por tropeçar em algumas pessoas devido a grande multidão, o que fazia com que Sakusa murmurasse um pedido de desculpas.  
“–Kou, chega! Eu preciso ir ao cemitéri– ”  
“–Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum omi, ou melhor, você não vai a lugar nenhum”  
Desistindo deixou se levar pela calçada pelo platinado, as vezes acabava por tentar apressar o passo para ver se regulava a caminhada entre os dois, contudo Bokuto sempre apressava mais ainda o passo, chegando a quase correr puxando-o.  
Chegando finalmente a frente da casa finalmente Bokuto parou de andar, a exatamente 5 passos da porta o platinado se encontrava, esperando pelo moreno abrir a porta, o olhar de desconfiança predominava em Sakusa mas não iria perguntar nada por enquanto, caminhando lentamente se pôs em frente a porta, colocou a chave e virou a mesma, ouvindo um estalo da porta, assim que abriu a porta foi atropelado para dentro por Bokuto, o mesmo parecia um furacão entrando em sua casa, porém parou ao pisar nós cacos do quadro que havia deixado cair mais cedo, o quadro acabou por ser "resgatado" por Bokuto que o colocou em cima da mesinha.  
“merda….” pensou, fechando lentamente a porta via o olhar de Bokuto queimar em suas costas, assim que virou viu o olhar o repreendendo do mesmo.  
“–Cara, abre o bico, que 'tá pegando?”  
Sakusa agora posicionava o buquê no sofá enquanto caminhava para a cozinha.  
“–Você entende exatamente, o que está rolando Kou, não é fácil chegar todo dia nessa casa e não ver a presença dele, não faz nem um ano ainda”

“–Cara você definitivamente não tá legal”  
Bokuto esfregava a mão nos cabelos, acabando por bagunçar o mesmo, o moreno na cozinha enchia o copo de água enquanto sentia a garganta arder e uma raiva descontrolada tomar conta de si.  
“–Qual é o seu problema Koutarou? Você me persegue, me força vir até em casa enquanto pergunta repetidamente a mesma coisa, sendo que você sabe EXATAMENTE o que está rolando, não é fácil chegar todo dia aqui e não ver a presença dele não sentir ele, não ver ele, se fosse com o Akaashi eu duvido que–”  
“–Duvida o que Omi? O que você dúvida”  
O barulho dos trovões ressoavam pelo céu, sentia a vibração cada vez que o barulho preenchia o local, as duas figuras se olhavam intensamente sentia o ar tenso sufocar ambos, a incredulidade estava presente na face de Bokuto. Viu quando a figura platinada quebrou a guerra de olhares e logo de colocou ao lado do buquê apontando para o mesmo.  
“–Eu chego na sua casa, eu vejo o seu retrato com a sua mãe quebrado….”  
Havia um pequeno engano ali, pois até onde Sakusa de lembrava aquele retrato nunca fora dele com sua mãe, mas sim com Atsumu.  
“–….. E ainda te vejo com um buquê, para quem são?”  
Sentia a inquietação em seu ser, o olhar de Bokuto ainda estava em si, o mesmo apontava para o buquê a esperava da resposta.  
“–Como assim para quem são, você sabe quem”  
“–Quem Omi? Quem?”  
A raiva queimava em seu ser, não entendia a ação do platinado nem o por quê de estar agindo assim consigo logo no momento mais ferrado de dia vida.  
“–Para seu melhor amigo, Atsumu, satisfeito”  
O olhar de incredulidade não se encontrava mais no rosto de Bokuto, mais sim um olhar assustado agora tomava conta.  
“–Quem?”  
O olhar de Sakusa se voltou para Bokuto novamente, o mesmo o olhava com tanto temor que nem ao menos havia entendido o motivo.  
“–O Atsumu, Bokuto, Atsumu sacou?”  
Se virou para encher o copo com água, virando tudo em um gole só.  
“–Não cara….”  
Virou se para olhar Bokuto o mesmo se encontrava pálido.  
“–Quem é Atsumu?”  
Talvez aquela frase teve mais impacto sobre si do que ao descobrir que poderia voltar no tempo, agora era a vez de Sakusa perder o ar, sentia sua visão embaçar, posicionou as mãos na bancada da cozinha, a garganta fechava e o ar parecia cada vez mais tendo para respirar, agora sim, pela primeira vez no dia sentia seu mundo desabar completamente, difícil viver em um mundo sem Atsumu, porém era ainda mais difícil imaginar um mundo onde o loirinho não existia, ainda mais por causa de si.  
Sentia seu coração apertar em uma culpa tão grande que mal cabia em seu peito, sentia o fôlego faltar e as lágrimas descerem sem a sua permissão, não conseguia ter um resquício de voz se quer em dia garganta, mal conseguia ouvir os barulhos que predominavam lá fora, seu estômago revirava, o peito doía, e sentia que poderia vomitar pelo resto do dia, Bokuto o olhava com preocupação, mas não conseguia ter reação devido a ação repentina do amigo.  
Se esforçando ao máximo tentou dar o primeiro passo, o que quase o levou para o chão, sentia as pernas trêmulas e as mãos extremamente geladas. Viu a figura do platinado tentar vir em sua direção para lhe ajudar, entretanto parou assim que viu o moreno erguer a mão em um pedido silencioso para que o deixasse andar por si só.  
Gastando toda sua energia conseguiu chegar ao porta retrato que se encontrava agora virado para baixo, não se importava se estava pisando em cacos, somente queria tirar a prova do que estava rolando ali, sentindo a mão fraquejar virou o retrato, assim que viu a figura de sua mãe, onde ocupava a figura loira que um dia esteve presente ali, sentiu seu mundo desabar completamente.  
Dando uma carreira a tropeços se pôs a ir para o quarto, iria vasculhar cada mínimo espaço que ocupava em ser quarto, ainda na esperança desesperada de achar alguma foto, alguma lembrança de Atsumu.  
Revirava o quarto deixando a maior bagunça por onde passava, Koutarou estava logo atrás de si, e olhava com pesar o surto do amigo.  
“–Miya….”  
Sussurrou o moreno, a figura platinada tentou de aproximar do amontoado de caixas que se encontravam ao redor de Sakusa.  
“–O que disse…?”  
“–Miya, Atsumu Miya, me fala que você lembra desse nome por favor Kou, loiro, ele estudava com a gente, era tão radiante quanto a luz do Sol, uma pessoa tão boa que vivia fazendo piadas, por favor Kou, me fala que você se lembra dele”  
Bokuto sentia seu coração apertar tão fortemente que teve que segurar para não chorar com o estado que o amigo o olhava, havia tanta esperança em seus olhos mas ao mesmo tempo tanta dor, infelizmente não havia o que responder, nunca em sua vida havia conhecido um Atsumu, e muito menos reconhecia o sobrenome Miya, balançando a cabeça em negação viu quando o moreno abaixou a cabeça e desabou naquele momento, porém ao invés de continuar sentado o mesmo se levantou e caminhou até a sala, sendo seguido pelo platinado.  
“–Eu fiz a maior merda que eu poderia ter feito em toda a minha vida Kou, meu mundo que um dia eu havia perdido agora nem se quer existe? Não entendo Kou, parece até que não fomos feitos para continuar juntos, eu fiz a maior estupidez da minha vida”  
“–Sim você fez.”  
Parou de esfregar os olhos por um momento e tentou cessar as lágrimas, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Bokuto. O mesmo lhe olhava com seriedade, sua cara não expressava algo e nem parecia que a minutos atrás o mesmo havia lhe olhado com pesar, não parecia Bokuto ali.  
“–Você fez a maior estupidez de sua vida, mas não vou ser eu que vou lhe guiar, e muito menos lhe ajudar.”  
Os lábios de Sakusa se encontravam seco, não havia mais barulho ao seu redor, a chuva que antes caia do céu estava paralisada no ar, e o clarão do trovão que iria rasgar os céus estava ainda presente no céu, porém sem barulho algum.  
“–Quem é–”  
“–Eu posso ser qualquer um, mas por enquanto eu sou a definição de suas decisões, decisões extremamente estúpidas que lhe levaram novamente ao nada”  
A figura lhe mandava um olhar que se sua vida dependesse do olhar do mesmo com certeza estaria morto.  
“–Escute seu idiota estúpido”  
Educado.  
“–Não tenho tempo para suas lamentações, como você vê você ferrou a linha do tempo, criando uma totalmente alternativa com aquela realidade”  
“–Como?”  
“–Não terminei de falar”  
Enxugava as lágrimas de seus rosto e puxava o fôlego para dentro de seus pulmões, ajeitou sua postura na presença da nova "pessoa" que se encontrava a sua frente.  
“–Você, acabou com tudo, mudanças climáticas, acabou com a existência do seu amado, contudo, ainda lhe resta uma chance”  
Céus, palavras nenhuma poderiam demonstrar o alívio que habitou por seu ser por um instante.  
“–E você vai voltar”  
“–E o que eu devo fazer?” perguntou  
“–Eu não sei, isso vai depender do que você acha que deve fazer, faça o que achar certo, mas entenda, uma alma por outra” retrucou a outra figura  
“–Essa é a sua última chance Kiyoomi, não a desperdice” acrescentou.  
Sakusa se colocou de pé a frente da figura que o olhava com seriedade.  
“–Eu não vou lhe desapontar”  
“–Não coloco tanta fé nisso Kiyoomi” disse.  
A figura levantou a mão, e colocou o polegar na testa de Kiyoomi.  
“–Estás pronto?”  
“–Sim”  
Tão rápido quando um estalar de dedos viu sua visão escurecer e a última coisa que viu foi a estranha pessoa lhe sussurrar.  
“concerte aquilo onde errou Kiyoomi, costure a fenda do tempo…”  
E com isso sua visão escureceu por completo.

~•~

Quando colocamos a linha pelo buraco da agulha já consideramos uma conquista, quando acabamos por furar nosso dedo no processo de costura acabamos por praguejar algo, contudo isso não afeta nosso desempenho, e continuamos a costurar, na esperança de reparar o buraco.

Buzinas de carro preenchiam o ambiente, sentia um barulho extremamente alto percorrer o quarto, ou seja lá onde se encontrava, as janelas batiam fortemente, e o som do vento parecia agredir seus ouvidos e pingos caírem em seu rosto, ouvia uma grande movimentação ao seu redor, além de um enorme barulho de buzinas de carros a fora.  
Parecia que tudo estava um caos ao seu redor.  
Abrindo os olhos se viu deitado em uma maca, com sua roupas normais, a luz branca irritava seus olhos recém abertos; com um pouco de esforço conseguiu se sentar, as luzes do ambiente piscavam e um ouvia barulhos de macas sendo transportadas.  
Conseguiu se levantar, sua atenção foi voltada para a janela que batia de modo estrondoso, devido a grande ventania que se estendia pela rua.  
Saindo do quarto quase fora atropelado por uma maca que estava sendo transportada por um enfermeiro, na mesma estava um jovem de cabelos negros, e parecia ter sofrido algum acidente.  
Por mais que sentisse seu peito apertar por saber que foi o principal causador daquilo, no fundo sua mente procurava por seu loiro.  
“onde ele está….?”  
Olhava apressado ao seu redor, porém tomava cuidado para não esbarrar nós enfermeiros ou prejudicar mais do que já havia prejudicado os mesmos.  
“–OMI-OMI”  
Reconheceu o dono da tão adorada voz, virou em uma rapidez impressionante, e viu a figura loira no final do corredor correndo até si, e se jogando em cima de si.  
“–Ceús omi-omi, o que está havendo? Está tudo um caos enorme, as ruas estão interditadas e tá havendo um monte de aciden— ”  
“–Eu sei o que está acontecendo e preciso que você venha comigo, certo?”  
Infelizmente agora não seria o momento certo para ambos terem essa conversa, isso se quer cogita se em falar ao loiro o que realmente estava havendo; pegando a mão do loiro saiu o puxando pelo resto do hospital, não tinha um plano, e nem sabia o que realmente iria fazer, contudo iria improvisando conforme os acontecimentos.  
Oh céus.  
O que havia causado?  
Chegando a porta do hospital mal conseguia sair, sentia a culpa pesar dentro de si, e a consciência lhe alertar, estava tudo ao seu redor um tremendo caos, mais do que pudesse se quer imaginar, as ruas estavam interditadas devidos aos acidentes, a chuva caia fortemente do céu, e uma ventania extrema tomava conta das ruas, sentia que podia ser levado pelo vento a qualquer momento, a tempestade estava extremamente brutal.  
Poças de águas encharcavam seus pés, junto dos pingos da chuva; o aperto em sua mão ficou mais forte, olhou para Atsumu e o mesmo se encontrava protegendo o rosto com uma mão, enquanto a outra agarrava a mão de Sakusa.  
Por um momento os olhos de ambos se encontraram, e Sakusa pela primeira vez pensou, se realmente valia a pena ter feito tudo que fez.  
Havia infelizmente colocado a vida de pessoas inocentes em risco…. Ou talvez seria a hora delas?  
Havia tantos questionamentos em sua mente, se para ter Atsumu novamente em sua vida, teria que sacrificar todas aquelas pessoas? Incluindo seus amigos?  
Não.  
Agora não era a hora para pensar.  
Balançou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para acariciar o rosto de Atsumu.  
“–Você vai ficar bem, eu não vou te deixar”  
O rosto de Atsumu se retorceu em dúvida, entretanto Sakusa não deu brecha para o mesmo questionar a ação duvidosa de seu noivo, pois o mesmo saiu o puxando por caminho a fora.  
Estavam indo em direção ao carro de ambos que se encontrava no estacionamento, mas estavam só tentando mesmo pois a passagem além de estar bloqueada por outros carros, o veículo de ambos se encontrava interditado pois estava com uma árvore em cima, desistindo Sakusa se pôs a correr puxando Atsumu pela ruas, iriam o levar até a casa de ambos, e lá poderiam esperar, até a tempestade se acalmar para aí sim Sakusa tomar uma inciativa.  
“–omi-omi–”  
Atravessaram a rua a tropeços e chegaram a praça onde costumavam a se encontrar.  
“—…..Omi-omi...”  
A praça se encontrava destruída, os postes que antes iluminavam o lugar agora se encontravam todos caídos, ou alguns tortos, as folhas das árvores voavam pelo ar, sendo arrancadas brutalmente das árvores.  
“–SAKUSA KIYOOMI”  
Ao sentir a mão de Atsumu ser retirada brutalmente da sua virou seu corpo para a figura loira, o mesmo se encontrava o olhando com uma face triste.  
“–O que estamos fazendo omi?” questionou.  
“–Estamos fugindo da tempestade…?”  
Quem olhasse de fora diria que o momento parecia uma cena de um filme, cada um distante um do outro, com as gotas das chuvas pingando em si, enquanto tudo ao seu redor parecia ruir.  
“–Será omi? Será que é mesmo da tempestade que estamos fugindo?” disse o loiro.  
O rosto de Sakusa se retorceu em confusão, ele não estava entendendo o ponto do loiro, ainda não.  
“–Omi-Omi, não acha que tudo isso parece uma cena de um filme? Não do tipo que a gente costumava a se reunir para assistirmos juntos…”  
“–Um filme?” questionou o moreno  
“–Sim, um filme…” o loiro sorriu docemente, porém em seus olhos lágrimas se formavam “–Daqueles onde os dois protagonistas se encontram em uma encruzilhada e mesmo sentindo a mesma coisa ambos agem diferentes” finalizou.  
Havia tanta dor nos olhos de Atsumu, as lágrimas se formavam e se juntavam com as gotas da chuva, entretanto mesmo seus olhos expressando tanta dor, em seu rosto havia um sorriso.  
“–Tsumu…. Aonde você–”  
“–Dói omi, dói demais, toda vez eu tinha que te ver sofrer ao me perder, toda vez eu sentia a dor de lembrar que eu não poderia estar mais com você, mas mesmo assim, eu continuava ali, porque acima de tudo eu não queria te ver sofrer”  
Erguendo a mão atsumu tentou secar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos.  
“–Como você soube?” perguntou o moreno  
“–Meu amor….” sorriu com ternura “–Eu sempre soube”  
Levantou a mão e encostou o dedo nos lábios de Sakusa, como um pedido mudo para que o deixasse continuar a falar.  
“–Desde o primeiro momento em que você me abraçou, que me perguntou 'se eu estava ali, eu já sabia omi, contudo eu não podia fazer nada, e eu sinto muito por isso meu amor, eu sinto tanto por te deixar, por te fazer voltar e me ver falecer toda vez de um modo diferente, eu sinto muito por fazer a culpa crescer em você, por você sentir que estava falhando toda vez meu amor, eu sinto muito, mas eu não podia fazer nada, eu não podia lhe falar para desistir…. Antes não, mas agora eu posso…”  
As lágrimas desciam do rosto de Atsumu, o mesmo fungava e ainda tentava manter o sorriso terno para amenizar a dor que se alastrava por seu ser.  
Sakusa não se encontrava diferente, as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto e o mesmo balançava a cabeça negando.  
“–Não 'Tsumu...”  
“–Omi eu…” o loiro tentou interromper.  
“–Eu não vou desistir de você, eu tenho mais uma chance, eu fracassei antes mas agora eu tenho outra, eu juro que eu não vou deixar você morrer…” disse.  
“–Omi não…” tentou interromper o loiro.  
“–Por favor a vida me deu outra chance então por favor Tsumu, meu Atsumu, me dê somente mais uma chanc–” entendeu a mão em direção ao loiro.  
“–Não Omi, isso nunca foi sobre mim… Foi sobre você” Atsumu agarrou a mão de Sakusa e a posicionou ao lado de seu rosto “–Você não voltou para me salvar omi, você voltou para se salvar”  
Puxando Sakusa pela mão, Atsumu o abraçou.  
O abraçou como nunca havia feito antes em sua vida, um abraço que expressava tanto quando palavras.  
“–Eu estou morto Omi, eu já morri, por isso você não pode me salvar mais meu amor”  
Atsumu se afastou um pouco de Sakusa somente para o olhar nos olhos, o moreno desabava tanto quanto a tempestade, Atsumu não estava diferente, contudo ainda tentava manter a calma e não desabar junto.  
“–Eu não posso fazer isso 'Tsumu…. Eu não posso fazer isso meu amor, eu não posso voltar para lá, acordar todo dia e não te ver ao meu lado, não poder te beijar, não poder te tocar, e não pode continuar minha vida com você, eu não posso…. Se eu não vou viver com você, então por quê se quer viverei?”  
A chuva havia diminuído, parecia entrar em um ritmo silencioso ditado pelo casal que se encontrava no meio da praça.  
O ar estava denso ao redor de ambos, e nenhuma das duas figuras pareciam estar fraquejando em suas opiniões.  
Ambos se encontravam em uma briga silenciosa, onde no fundo já havia um vencedor, só faltava o outro admitir.  
“–Se você não pode viver comigo, então viva por mim”  
Tão curta quanto o tempo levado traçado pelas gotas que caíam da imensidão do céu e se encontravam no chão foi as palavras de Atsumu, porém ainda sim foram sentidas por Sakusa, com uma gota que cai inesperadamente na gente.  
“–Isso não é justo omi…. Essas pessoas, elas vivem com a gente, não podemos sacrificar todas elas por um desejo de somente um viver, isso é egoísta demais” disse fungando “–Eu quero viver omi, eu queria viver com você, sim eu queria abraçar você, eu queria ver Bokuto casar, eu queria ser o padrinho do casamento deles, eu queria casar com você, ter filhos com você, e um dia envelhecermos juntos e sentarmos no banco dessa praça e alimentar os pombos, e esperar que o nosso ponto final seja colocado, depois de tanta história; Mas eu não posso meu amor, colocar o ponto final na história de todas essas pessoas só para ter a minha vírgula.”  
As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Atsumu, o mesmo nem se importava mais do sorriso que ele tentava manter, e em Sakusa, bem, ele já estava começando a admitir a derrota tão dolorosa.  
“–Nunca Omi-Omi foi sobre mim, foi sobre você. Foi sobre você aceitar que eu já tinha meu destino predestinado, assim como uma estrela meu amor, eu vim sozinho e eu vou sozinho, sem levar você comigo, porquê meu amor, a minha história acaba aqui, mas a sua vai além, muito além”  
A chuva ia se acalmando, conforme as emoções dos dois, o vento já não estava tão brutal quanto antes, ainda estava bem presente contudo sem afetar tanto agora.  
“–'Tsumu… Meu garoto me perdoe, eu lhe prometi que iria lhe fazer feliz, que iria fazer cada momento especial, que iria dançar com você quantas vezes você me pedisse”  
Uma risada escapou dos lábios de Atsumu na última frase.  
“–Porém meu amor, a coisa que eu mais me arrependo foi a de não ter te pedido em casamento o quanto antes, eu queria tanto meu garoto, que as coisas fossem diferentes, eu tentei 'Tsumu…. Me desculpe”  
Os soluços cortavam a garganta de Sakusa, cortando junto o coração de Atsumu que se partia ao ver cada lágrima descer dos olhos de seu moreno, estendendo as mãos as colocou no rosto de Kiyoomi, enxugando uma por uma, e com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios disse.  
“–Eu tive a melhor vida que eu poderia ter ao seu lado Omi-Omi, você me fez feliz desde o momento que você aceitou sair comigo até agora, e eu quero que você viva, seja feliz, eu não me importo se você achar outra pessoa, desde que você esteja feliz eu também estarei, eu lhe disse omi-omi…. ”  
Acariciava o rosto de Sakusa, e o inclinou para que o olhasse no fundo dos olhos.  
“–Eu lhe disse que eu aproveitaria cada momento ao seu lado, pois se um dia meu momento chegasse eu poderia olhar e falar que eu fui feliz”  
O vento deixou de ser um problema e passou a ser um companheiro silencioso que abraçava gentilmente agora o casal, os fios loiros voavam e o rosto de Miya possuía um sorriso.  
“–E esse é o momento, agora meu amor, te olhando eu lhe digo, eu fui a pessoa mais feliz que poderia existir, porquê acima de tudo, eu sempre tive você”  
Se inclinando nas pontas dos pés Atsumu selou os lábios com Kiyoomi, selou o último beijo de ambos, onde tudo começou, agora era onde tudo iria terminar também.  
Agora existia sim, mundo ao redor de ambos, contudo eles não estavam nem aí, o mundo poderia estar acabando, mas aquele momento era só dos dois.  
O momento de afirmação de um, e de despedida do outro.  
Afastando os lábios agora tudo ao seu redor parecia existir mais cor, ambos se olhavam com carinho, gravando cada detalhe um do outro.  
“–Eu quero, se possível, que você no dia do casamento do Kou, você deseje felicidades por mim a ele, e diga ao idiota de meu irmão honrar o legado dos Miya's em fazer seus companheiros felizes” sorriu o loiro.  
“–Em meio a tantas coisas para pedir você escolhe justo essa logo agora?” retrucou.  
Viu uma risada curta sair dos lábios de Atsumu, se permitiu sorrir, se levando pelo momento.  
A dor ainda estava em seu ser, mas ela sempre estivera ali, como sua velha companheira.  
Viu quando o olhar de Atsumu saiu de si e olhou para algo atrás de si com preocupação, virando o rosto viu uma figura familiar, a mesma que havia lhe dado a sua 'última chance.  
“–Está chegando a hora…”  
Virando o rosto novamente para Atsumu sentia as lágrimas formarem novamente em seu rosto, Miya não era diferente, contudo ele mantinha o sorriso digno de quem sempre fora.  
“–Não vamos começar tudo de novo certo? Acho que a hora do adeus final está chegando…”  
Colocando as mãos em cada lado do rosto de Atsumu passou a fazer um leve carinho na face.  
“–Você vai continuar aqui né?”  
Levantando a mão lentamente em direção ao peito onde se encontrava o coração de Sakusa, Atsumu respondeu.  
“–Eu sempre vou estar aqui”  
E sorriu.  
“–Pense bem Omi-Omi, estrelas sempre pertencerão ao céu, certo? Então só estou voltando ao meu estado natural” disse o loiro  
“–Certo, espere por mim”  
Soltando se lentamente de Atsumu, foi em direção a figura, o loiro observava a cada passo que Sakusa dava, sentia seu coração bater e doer cada vez mais, contudo a figura loira o chamou o fazendo parar antes de chegar até o lugar, Sakusa se virou e olhou para o loiro.  
“–Ei Omi-Omi, a estrela cadente que eu desejei naquele dia, não se preocupe, ela vai se realizar, então espere até lá certo?”  
O sorriso de Atsumu iluminava o local, acenando a cabeça viu quando o sorriso do loiro aumentou ainda mais.  
“–Eu te amo Omi-Omi”  
Chegando a figura se posicionou ao lado dela, porém antes da mesma a teletransportar de volta ao presente, Sakusa disse, ou melhor gritou.  
“–Eu te amo muito mais”  
E permitiu que a última imagem em seu passado fosse a de seu loiro, sorrindo para si.

~•~

1 ano depois.

A vida é como uma linha, uma linha fina e tênue, bem frágil que ao menor dos toques ela se rompe, por isso devemos tomar cuidado a cada decisão tomada, mas acima de tudo devemos dar valor a cada sentimento vivido, a cada momento que passamos ao lado tanto de amigos, quanto de outras pessoas amadas.  
Devemos dar valor as decepções, e aos momentos felizes, aos toques, abraços, beijos, cada mínima coisa, que quando perdida faz uma falta imensa.  
Infelizmente assim como uma linha a vida pode ser incerta, como um artista de circo que tenta divertir o público enquanto se equilibra em uma corda. Devemos entender que por mais que tentamos manter o equilíbrio uma hora algo vai fazer com que nosso foco seja perdido, mas não significa que esse seja o fim.  
Talvez depois de finalmente tanto se desequilibrar nosso protagonista entendeu como deveria manter seu equilíbrio em sua corda.  
Depois da última tentativa muitas coisas haviam acontecido, Bokuto e Akaashi como esperado haviam se casado, a cerimônia foi extremamente bela, e emocionante no discurso que Sakusa havia feito para o casal, Bokuto havia chorado horrores e nem fizera questão de esconder. Osamu e Kita adotaram uma criança, cujo nome recebeu "Atsumu" em homenagem ao falecido loiro, além de Sakusa e Osamu virarem grandes amigos.  
Agora estava em início de carreira, havia se formado em psicólogia, e havia vindo ajudando muitas pessoas em grupos de apoio, ajudando a lidar principalmente com a perda.  
Andando agora sobre a calçada da praça via as crianças correndo, e muitos jovens celebrando alguma banalidade, o céu estava aberto e estava bem quente. Estava distraído olhando ao redor e nem viu quando uma figura ruiva esbarrou em si.  
“–Oe Boke, peça desculpas”  
Uma segunda figura morena de cabelos pretos surgiu atrás do ruivo, o mesmo pediu desculpas de forma escandalosa, Sakusa reconhecia ambas as figuras, então murmurando um “tudo bem” com um sorriso permitiu que ambos continuassem em sua caminhada. Assim como ele continuaria também.  
O céu parecia uma obra de arte pintada a mão pelo melhor artista, sentado agora no banco da praça observava o lago em sua frente, enquanto se perdia em devaneios.  
Um pequeno bater de asas chamou sua atenção, viu quando um passarinho amarelo pousou ao seu lado, no banco. O mesmo não parecia se incomodar com a presença do humano.  
Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sakusa, e acabou por deixar uma leve risada escapar, logo falou para o passarinho.  
“–Se eu soubesse que desejou voltar assim teria impedido de gastar seu desejo com algo banal, mas pelo menos, no fim você está aqui.”


End file.
